


[JayDick] You Are in the Gutter, But I Will Fly You to the Stars 你身處陰溝，而我會帶你飛向群星

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Androcentrism, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Killing, M/M, Misogyny, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Hater, Omega Jason Todd, Original Character Death(s), Patriarchy, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Slade Wilson, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexism, Sexist Language, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dick was kidnapped by random Alphas and gang raped for a few months before Deathstroke came to rescue him. After being rescued, Dick is in panic and trying to kill himself. Wintergreen brings Jason to Slade’s wooden house in the mountain, to calm him and to take care of him. Slade takes revenge on the prime suspect who planned to kidnap Dick and also planned to abandon the corpse once Dick can’t bear their treat and dies.大要：迪克被網路母豬教徒鎖定綁架，喪鐘在幾個月後找到了迪克。喪鐘是A，單箭頭迪克，21都是O。傑森本來就喜歡迪克，最後會是迪克跟傑森在一起。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

史萊德把手中的雙刀一甩，甩掉了上面新添的鮮血。他身在高譚一處廢棄的辦公大樓裡，這裡的空氣中瀰漫著恐懼的氣氛。外頭的月光照進，讓地上的血看起來好像鏡子。史萊德將燈光打開，地上的五六具屍體清晰可見，每一個人的臉上都寫著最後的害怕。如果不是史萊德沒有時間跟他們耗，他們會學到什麼是求生不能，求死不得。

但他沒有心情跟母豬教徒瞎耗。

他打開了儲藏室的門，一陣懼怕的歐米茄費洛蒙立刻占據了整個房間。他當然聞過許多受傷的、受虐的歐米茄的味道，但他從未聞過漂亮小鳥——前羅賓——散發出這樣的味道。他的漂亮小鳥是勇敢的，是無畏的，他從沒害怕過任何事，即便是在面對各種超能力者，漂亮小鳥也一樣不曾露出一絲畏懼。

但是現在，漂亮小鳥雙手抱著自己的頭，發著抖看著地上，他甚至不敢說話，不敢向上瞄一眼，即使只是一眼也好，史萊德會看見那抹藍——

但是迪克格雷森只是蜷縮在倉庫的角落發抖著。

史萊德不敢太過躁進，他先叫喚對方的名字，試圖喚醒他的記憶；然而，他的小鳥並沒有回應，而是做出了更激烈的反應。史萊德知道，漂亮小鳥在害怕，害怕著外頭那些屍體對他做過的任何可恥事。白髮男人握緊拳頭，但旋即又放鬆了，他不想讓漂亮小鳥誤會那拳頭是針對他的。

「別害怕，羅賓。」史萊德用他最溫柔的聲音說道。

聽到了那個稱呼，迪克的顫抖緩解了下來。世界上只有少數人知道他是這個稱呼的曾經所有者，而那些人都是他可以信任的……等他鎮定些後抬起了頭看向門口站著的那個人，雙眼逐漸睜大。

「我可以過去看看你嗎？」白髮男人問。在看見迪克緩緩點頭後，他走近了他的漂亮小鳥，蹲下身來，讓自己的視線與他齊高。

他看見迪克乾裂的嘴唇還有臉上的瘀傷，他清楚絕對不會只有臉，他的身體一定也到處都是瘀傷——

史萊德伸出手想要掀開迪克身上那件寬鬆的球衣，但迪克的反應——哭著求他不要打，哭喊著他會乖乖的，然後馬上張開雙腿——讓他立即打消了念頭。是他衝動了，他不該在得到同意之前就伸出手，迪克一定是誤以為他要把他打得很慘，他在求饒。

但這樣的求饒方式讓史萊德屏息。

外面躺著的那些屍體一定在這幾個月裡對他施加了各種無法明狀的惡行，才會讓他下意識的直接反應是張開自己的雙腿，露出他的私密部位……

是他的錯，他花了過長的時間才注意到夜翼的失蹤，他又花了太長的時間在網路上尋找這些鍵盤戰士、母豬教徒。他花費了一些時間把這些人的資料找齊，交叉比對以後才找到這間屋子。他花了一些時間讓那些人身敗名裂，以為只有來到這個地方才能或得救贖，卻不想等著的是他無情的刀。

這些人，有的有頭有臉，有的只是失敗者，他們某種程度而言都是在自尊上沒有受到滿足，所以轉而在網路上攻擊他們認為的弱勢群體。只是這幾具屍體膽敢實際行動，他們鎖定了布魯斯韋恩的養子，一個生活優渥的歐米茄。對他們而言，迪克被億萬富翁收養就是個原罪，他不該擁有這樣的幸運，他不該擁有美好的生活，他不該在每一張照片上露出他陽光般的微笑——他不該為平權發聲。

所以他們綁架了迪克，並且計畫完美得連蝙蝠俠都沒找到他的愛子。

愚蠢的廢物，他們只看到表面的光鮮亮麗，根本不懂迪克真正的生活是什麼。他努力成為了秩序維護者，在他那抹羅賓微笑裡，藏著無法訴說的辛酸。他的笑容曾經救贖了無數個孩子，他是蝙蝠俠的好助手，是布魯德海文的守護天使。那些人並不知道，他們毀了一個天使。

_ Fuck all the fuckers. _

史萊德已經有很長一段時間沒有感受到痛苦或是悲傷，然而他現在一次嚐到兩種。不能再讓迪克待在這裡，史萊德想要馬上把他帶離這個地方。他會把他帶到一個舒適的房子，風景優美，遠離塵囂。他不能把漂亮小鳥交給他的爸爸，因為他的爸爸是個連自己的感情問題都處理不好的人，這件事情只能他來。

「漂亮小鳥，我能帶你離開這裡嗎？」

迪克陷入了自己的記憶宮殿裡。

_ 漂亮小鳥，漂亮……那些人說他的臉蛋很漂亮，漂亮在他含著他們的陰莖的時候…… _

眼淚又湧出了他的眼睛，讓史萊德有些不知所措。他尋思自己方才到底說錯了什麼，才想到會不會是稱呼的問題。一開始叫他羅賓時，沒有問題；但到了「漂亮小鳥」時，問題就來了……史萊德改了口，再問一次：「羅賓，我能帶你離開這裡嗎？」

迪克的哭泣停止了，他看向史萊德，然後又快速低下頭——史萊德知道，那些魯蛇一定強迫他聽從他們的命令，好像他們是高高在上的阿爾法，而身為歐米茄的迪克連灰塵都不如。

_ 歐米茄就是要打了才會聽話——其中一個魯蛇曾經在網路論壇發表過這樣的評論。 _

_ 真正的阿爾法就是要打歐米茄——另一個魯蛇發表過這樣的論點。 _

史萊德克制著自己的怒火，等待著迪克的回應。

然而回應久不可得，於是他採取了最原始的做法，他打暈了迪克，然後抱起他，走出這棟藏汙納垢的囚籠。

「我會好好照顧你的，漂……」他再也說不出那個叫慣了的稱呼。


	2. Chapter 2

史萊德把迪克帶到了他位於郊區的安全屋，這裡什麼都有，什麼都不缺，冬青會定期來給他補給，所以他們要在這裡待上多久都沒問題。在這裡沒有人能夠打擾得了他們，更沒有人會傷害他的漂亮小鳥；在這兒，他是安全的。

史萊德先把迪克放在診療床上，他需要看看迪克的傷勢。顧慮到迪克如果醒來會掙扎甚至會受傷，史萊德先給他打了鎮靜劑，讓他睡著，讓他好好休息。

他脫掉了迪克身上那件可笑的藍球衣，他們只給他這件衣服蔽體，理查有一百七十八公分高，這件衣服頂多遮到他的大腿上面而已……本來迪克手臂和腿上的瘀傷已經慘不忍睹，衣服遮住的地方更是讓史萊德憤怒。那些人一定下手沒在管輕重，如果不是漂亮小鳥本來就足夠健壯，那麼肯定早就死了。

除了身上的瘀傷，他還看到了紅腫撕裂的後穴……那些人肯定不知道用什麼東西侵犯過他，否則這種撕裂傷是怎麼來的？他憤怒得就要無法思考。但現在更重要的是，他得看看漂亮小鳥有沒有懷孕……如果有了孩子，那會更加複雜。

所幸結果顯示他沒有懷孕。沒有懷孕是好事，但不代表完全沒事，史萊德知道迪克現在最需要的是醫生，但他不能冒險。於是他帶著迪克到了隔壁州的小鎮，在那裡找到了一位醫生。

那位醫生給迪克的檢查結果基本上與他相去不遠，迪克身上的瘀傷跟撕裂傷都是遭遇強暴的證明。「脫水、營養不良、過瘦……至於他身上的傷，有用拳頭的，有用棍棒的……下體的撕裂傷，除了阿爾法的性器官以外，可能還有異物性侵，也有可能是一次有不只一個人進入他。」醫生觀察著白髮男人面部神情的細微變化，判斷他是這名歐米茄的阿爾法。如果是加害者，不會有這樣的反應。

醫生繼續說明，「他現在沒有懷孕，但以後如果想要懷孕……怕是有困難。」

「你說什麼？」史萊德怕自己聽錯了。

「有鑑於他的遭遇，這不會只是幾天的時間，永久性的傷害已經造成，他依然會經歷發情期，但以後很難有孩子。」醫生宣判了迪克的刑期。

史萊德知道迪克愛孩子，他一向想要自己的孩子，他在泰坦或是在蝙蝠俠的庇蔭下都是一個溫柔的領導者，他甚至像一個媽媽一樣地照顧後進……迪克絕對有資格成為一名父親，但那些魯蛇剝奪了他的夢……

「現在醫學發達，也許以後他還有機會……但是先生，現在最要緊的是報警，他是遭遇強姦，如果您不報警，我也必須通知警察。」

「不必了，我會負責照顧他。」史萊德不顧醫生的阻擋，堅持把迪克抱走，而醫生也無力阻擋一個世界頂級的傭兵。

他把迪克放入副駕駛座，這樣他才能好好看他。迪克正在沉睡，可是為什麼會皺眉？也許是這些日子無法安寢所造成的？史萊德忽然後悔讓那些人死得太乾脆。

他們在警車到來之前就離開了小鎮。

史萊德驅車到了另一個市區，因為他想到自己並沒有準備迪克的衣服。迪克現在穿著的是他的常服，但是他本來就比迪克高壯，現在迪克又瘦了下去，看起來更小隻了……他必須買一些衣服給迪克，合身的衣服能讓他感覺安全些。

進服飾店時，史萊德心情七上八下，他不能扛著一個睡著的人來買衣服，不得不把迪克留在車上，但看不見迪克確實讓他非常擔心。他迅速挑了幾件棉質上衣，幾件襯衫、外套和棉褲、鞋子就結帳離開了。回到車上時，迪克還在睡覺。

衣服已經買齊了，現在得趕快回他們的小屋，這輛車子下次冬青來時要處理掉，免得被警察查找到，太麻煩。

他們在夜色降臨時回到了小屋。史萊德把迪克抱到房間裡，替他換了一身乾淨的睡衣，蓋上了溫暖的棉被。史萊德看了看窗外，明天也許得砍些柴，因為這幾日很可能變冷下雪。也許明天就該讓冬青來，除了換車以外，還要給車子加上雪鍊。

更重要的是，史萊德不相信那些母豬教徒真的全死光了，也許還有更讓人難以忍受的罪行，他要冬青幫他找出來。如果能夠，最好讓那些人知道，有個人在獵殺他們這些從欺負弱勢來獲得自尊滿足的廢物。

他們這些魯蛇當然也是弱勢，但他不會同情。與其他弱勢的不同之處在於，他們實實在在的欠揍。人必自辱而後人辱之，敢做就要敢承擔，可惜，只敢躲在螢幕後面，以欺負人為快樂。

冬青在第二天清晨就來了。

史萊德先去看了一下迪克，確定他仍然睡著以後才去開門。冬青帶了一些雪季可能會用到的物品過來，也開了另一台車來跟他交換。史萊德不想在屋子裡跟冬青談那些關於迪克的事，他總覺得聰明的小鳥會聽見，而他不想讓他聽見這些，所以他帶著冬青到外頭去砍些柴。

「還沒有人發現那些屍體。」冬青向他報告，「蝙蝠也還不知道。我已經處理過了，他不會找到你留下來的跡證。」

史萊德砍倒一棵光禿的樹，準備把它大卸八塊。

冬青繼續說，「那名醫生確實報了警，但也沒什麼線索。不過，這難保之後蝙蝠會不會查到是你跟那個孩子。」就算查到了也沒有太大影響，因為他們沒辦法查到史萊德的所在處。「你的工作我都幫你推遲了。」

「全部推掉。」史萊德不想離開迪克身邊，現在這個歐米茄需要他。

「恐怕不能，有一件你最遲下個禮拜要去做，你得到尼加拉瓜去。」

史萊德繼續劈柴，腦內思考著最好的方法。尼加拉瓜那個案子他確實得去，最少兩天他就能完成任務並回美國；但是迪克不能獨自在這裡兩天，冬青也不能留著，因為迪克跟他不熟，他可能會害怕——

也許他該想個辦法。

「還有一件事。」

「什麼事？」

「色情網站上有他的影片。」

「幹。」史萊德把斧頭丟到森林去，丟中了一棵樹並且入木三分。

冬青深吸了一口氣，畢竟迪克他也是從小看到大。「你能想到的方式，他們都對他用過。」

「刪掉那些影片。製造病毒，讓觀看那些影片的人電腦都中毒。」他走過去把斧頭拔起，又砍了幾下那棵可憐的樹。樹倒了，它將變成溫暖迪克的柴薪。

「我會去處理。」


	3. Chapter 3

當迪克醒來時，他發覺自己的身體很舒適。至少，他是在一個舒適的環境裡，而不是狹小黑暗的儲藏室。沒有鐵鍊的束縛，他身上的棉被很暖和，床墊很軟，枕頭……他好想念這些東西。

_ 這裡是哪裡？ _

_ 也許是夢境。 _

迪克再度闔眼，因為如果只是夢境，他想繼續做夢。這些日子裡，他每天都期盼著能夠解脫，而夢境就是他唯一的救命繩索。

空氣中的水氣還混著泥土的味道，也許剛剛下過雨？外頭傳來枝葉颯颯的聲音，風好像很大…… _ 這是夢境嗎？為何感覺如此真實？ _

他再次睜開眼，確定自己不在那個可怕的儲藏室，他在一處溫暖且舒適的木屋中。他安全了？不，也許是那些人想要打擊他的手段。他不能接受這些，他得趕快求饒，免得遭受更強烈的懲罰。

迪克趕緊爬下床，但他的腿不聽使喚地絆倒了他，整個人從床上跌落，碰撞的聲音非常大聲，這讓他更加害怕。

_ 我太吵了，我把地板弄髒了…… _

迪克甚至沒抬頭看開門者是誰，他只聽到房門被打開的聲音就跪好請求原諒。

「求求你，阿爾法，我知道我錯了，請不要懲罰我，我、我會做得更好，我會安靜，我會聽話，請不要打我……」接著，他轉身把臀部抬高，「請不要處罰我，阿爾法。」

史萊德跟冬青都為了眼前所見而皺眉。

「這裡沒有人會傷害你。」史萊德跪了下來，因為他認為這是跟迪克溝通的最佳方式，「羅賓，我能碰你嗎？」

聽到那個稱呼的迪克並未停止發抖，但是似乎冷靜了一些。

「羅賓，你能抬起頭看我嗎？」他再次柔聲問道。

這次迪克照做了，但他並非完全自願，而是怕如果不照做會遭受到更重的懲罰。喪鐘是個玩弄人心的好手，他隱約發現了迪克複雜的心緒。「羅賓，你不需要害怕，如果你不想看我，我也不會懲罰你。你有自由選擇的權利。」他柔聲說。

迪克模糊的視線終於清晰，他發現眼前的人不是他不認識的阿爾法，而是他認識多年的……曾經的敵人……如今是他能夠信賴的……阿爾法，在夜翼與他合作過好幾次之後。他甚至替他訓練了他的女兒，頭髮白色的，也缺了一眼的，羅絲。所以，他們是熟人，不是素昧平生的……

「史……」迪克發現自己差點要用名字叫對方，立刻改口，「阿爾法。」

史萊德控制自己不要皺眉，那會給漂亮小鳥帶來壓力。他輕聲說道，「你不需要這樣叫我，羅賓，沒有人會因此懲罰你，你很安全。」

迪克還在消化史萊德給他的訊息。

_ 婊子，你應該清楚知道你的地位，你沒資格叫別人的名字，我們是阿爾法—— _

_ 不，別打我，我知道錯了，我會做得更好……阿爾法…… _

_ 母狗是會學乖的，哈哈—— _

「你很安全，我永遠不會傷害你。」史萊德知道自己的笑容很難看，但他還是給了迪克一個微笑。

迪克愣愣地看著，心裡還在掙扎。

_ 我是不是應該聽話？是不是真的安全？但對方是史萊德，不是那些人…… _

他做出了決定。

「史萊德……」

史萊德跟冬青都很高興聽到迪克說出這個名字。

「我可以抱你嗎？」他柔聲詢問。

「好。」

得到了迪克的同意，白髮男人便把迪克拉到自己的懷裡。開始的時候迪克還在顫抖，現在他停止了害怕。他以前也曾經在這個男人的懷裡休息，他一點都不陌生……

「需要我的氣味嗎？」史萊德知道受驚的歐米茄會渴望阿爾法的氣味，但也許迪克不想，他不知道。

_ 阿爾法的氣味…… _

「不！」迪克斬釘截鐵地回覆。

他不要阿爾法的氣味，阿爾法只會對他咆哮，那些阿爾法……辛辣且酸的氣味讓迪克害怕，他不要，他拒絕，他不要自己身上再有阿爾法的氣味。

史萊德發現迪克散發出了緊張的歐米茄氣味，他知道自己問錯了問題。「對不起，我以後不問這個問題了，沒有阿爾法氣味，沒有阿爾法咆哮，沒有阿爾法的命令，什麼都沒有，你很安全。」他緊緊抱著漂亮小鳥，心裡很受傷。他實在不該讓那些人死得這麼乾脆，那些人造成的傷害即使在他們死後仍然存在著，不會消失，永遠也不會消失。

史萊德甚至不知道迪克以後會變成什麼樣，也許他一生再也無法戴上面具去當守護天使，也許他一生再也不相信他人，也許他一生都不想再見到外面的世界……因為已經有很多人看過他的影片，如果他被認出來……不，他一定已經被認出來了，因為他是億萬富翁布魯斯韋恩的長子……現在的迪克承受不了。

加害者不會只有那些人。

除了那些影片觀看者，還有那些在論壇上瞎起鬨的人。

喪鐘腦袋急轉，他告訴自己必須想出個辦法，讓那些人都學到教訓。


	4. Chapter 4

冬青離開了，因為史萊德給了他事情去辦，他開走了那輛舊車，留下一輛黑色的麵包車，性能不錯，即使接下來天氣冷也不用怕熄火。

「你想吃什麼？」史萊德正在廚房弄東西，他讓迪克坐在一旁的餐桌上，不放心他離開視線。「我們有麵包、牛肉、燻鮭魚、雞肉和一些生菜，我們還有火腿跟起司，你想吃什麼？」

迪克沒有說話。他的心裡正在掙扎，不知道要吃什麼比較好。史萊德給了他太多的選擇，他不要做選擇，他不想做選擇，因為他沒辦法。過去的那幾個月裡，只要是他做出了選擇，就只有吃苦。他不要做選擇。

_ 為什麼要我選？史萊德是個愛替別人安排事情的人，為什麼現在要我選擇…… _

迪克陷入了苦惱，他環住自己的雙臂，嘗試讓自己冷靜下來。史萊德看見他的反應，才想起他不應該問他要吃什麼。也許在過去幾個月的時間裡，那些人都強迫他……因為那種人要掌控所有，他們又怎麼會讓迪克有自主權？

「我們吃牛排吧！」他把牛肉拿了出來。現在，他先替迪克選擇，之後，他要讓迪克重拾自主。在他決定了午餐後，迪克的焦慮明顯變少了，讓史萊德確信自己剛才的想法沒錯。

牛排很快就煎好了，他沒有問迪克要幾分熟，而是直接幫他做了七分熟，他自己則是五分熟。他把盤子放在迪克面前，上面除了一大塊牛肉以外，還有炒蛋、胡蘿蔔跟青花菜。他又倒了一杯果汁給迪克，然後才坐到他的對面。

他喝了一口水，發現迪克怎麼也沒動之後就想打死自己。迪克在等他的命令，該死的，那些人到底怎麼對待他的……

「你不必等我說什麼，你想吃就可以吃，想喝就可以喝，不需要任何人的同意。」

見漂亮小鳥仍然沒有動作，史萊德嘆了口氣在心裡，他把迪克的餐盤拿到自己面前，替他把肉切塊，然後再端回迪克的面前。

「你一定餓了，羅……我不能總是叫你羅賓，畢竟那現在不是你的稱號。」他問，「我可以叫你的名字嗎？或者，你更喜歡我叫你夜翼？」他旋即想到現在問這個他也不會得到任何回答，於是他決定自作主張叫他夜翼。「夜翼，冷了就不好吃了。」

讓他高興的是迪克終於拿起叉子了，叉了一塊肉就往嘴裡送。史萊德這輩子沒有因為看到有人吃飯而這麼開心過，迪克默默地吃著，沒說什麼話；而史萊德不想讓他發現自己在觀察他，就只看著自己的盤子，但餘光仍會瞄向對面。

忽然，叉子放下了。

「……你可以叫我羅賓嗎？」迪克吞吞吐吐地說，「那是我媽媽給我的小名。」那個名字給了他安全感。

「我以前從未聽你說過。」他以為那是老蝙蝠隨便給他的稱號，卻不想有這層緣故。

「只有布……韋恩先生跟潘尼沃斯先——」

史萊德不得不打斷他，這太過荒謬，那些人一定逼他說這些，否則他不會連朝夕相處的養父和老管家的名字都叫不出，那不是他。

「羅賓，你是他的養子，他們照顧你，你可以不必這麼正式地稱呼他們。」史萊德嘗試著讓自己的話不要太有壓迫性。

「好……」

「你不必現在就馬上改正，羅賓，慢慢來。」

「嗯……」

史萊德現在越來越不放心放他一個人在這裡，他必須找一個人來照顧他，現在的迪克沒有自主打理生活的能力，而他下週又必須去尼加拉瓜……他知道自己必須找一個漂亮小鳥足夠信任的人，而那個人最好不要是阿爾法，免得把事情複雜化。

他有一個絕佳人選。


	5. Chapter 5

次日的高譚清晨有著不一樣的肅殺氣氛。

六具屍體被懸掛在市政廣場，他們身上都掛著一長串資料與照片，上面除了有他們「尋歡作樂」的截圖，還有他們網路的帳號以及曾經發表的言論，他們的簡訊內容也全部被公開在那些紙上。不只這些，還有一台液晶螢幕重複播放著經過處理的影片。在影片中可以清楚看到他們的臉，聽見他們戲謔的聲音，但是受害者的部分都已經被剪掉了，影片時而只有一半畫面，時而又是全屏，為的就是確保沒有人知道受害者是誰。

媒體很快就來到現場，來到現場卻發現警方還沒到，於是他們報警了。到了以後才知道，警察沒有接獲任何民眾報案，而媒體則是有心人士提供了消息。

六具屍體馬上像炸了鍋一樣淹蓋了所有新聞台，每台都在報導這些死者是誰，紙上寫了什麼罪狀，他們做了什麼事都被寫在裡面。政論節目馬上就把這話題拿來講，還有人推測到底那名影片中的受害者是誰，目前完全沒有線索。

這些都是冬青替史萊德做的處理。

史萊德想要讓他們身敗名裂，但這勢必會牽扯迪克的身分，冬青勸過他，但史萊德還是在衡量過後讓他做了。受害者是誰遲早會水落石出，他們要做的只有盡量延遲被發現的時間。不管發展如何，他都要等迪克情況好到足以承受的時候，再讓他知道。

冬青告訴他，這些都無法瞞過蝙蝠俠，史萊德也知道。所以，接下來冬青替他帶來一個人之後，就要暫時斷絕聯絡，以免被蝙蝠俠找到人。

那個人就是傑森陶德——紅頭罩。

傑森陶德是第一個見證市政廣場處刑台的人，是冬青引他到那裡的。他一看就知道那個受害者就是他失蹤多時的兄長，那些照片讓他憤怒得差點就破壞了冬青辛苦布置好的一切。冬青告訴他，若想要報仇就不要輕舉妄動，傑森聽了進去。

這就是他為什麼會站在木屋前面的原因。

冬青把他送來之後就離開了，他們會有好常一段時間不會見面，也不會連絡，那都是後話了。

自從迪克失蹤後，他跟提姆是最著急的人，也是最積極找尋他下落的人。布魯斯並非沒上心，只是……看不出來他的擔心。迪克在布魯德海文失蹤，沒有人知道他的去向，他不可能是自己消失不見，因為他失蹤的那天還剛跟傑森約好要一起小酌……傑森苦等無人，到了他的公寓也沒看見人，但他的奶茶粉散落一地，很明顯有什麼——但是他們沒查出來。

然後他看到了那六具屍體上的資料。

_ 該死的他們居然對迪克做出那些事，這些活得不耐煩的魯蛇，平時只敢躲在網路背後群聚謾罵，現在居然有膽子下手，挑的還是布魯斯韋恩的長子。 _ 傑森知道，迪克看起來就是那麼陽光，他出身並不富裕，卻被億萬富翁收養，那些人認為迪克不配擁有那些，為什麼一個不事生產的歐米茄能擁有富豪般的生活，而他們卻死做活做受人唾？

_ 去你的，就是因為你們有這種腦，才會受人唾棄。你們他媽自己魯還要怪別人？ _ 魯蛇只會找他們認為的弱勢族群下手，弱肉強食，所以他們欺負迪克來或得自尊。如果不是喪鐘下手太快，讓傑森找到他們的話，絕不會只有一刀斃命這麼輕鬆。

傑森忽然有點害怕，害怕看見孱弱的迪克。迪克一直以來都事他們的支柱，他是他們景仰的大哥，是值得信賴的夥伴。他們沒看過迪克受傷的樣子，不是說沒見過他的身體受傷，而是很少見到他表現出內心的一面……

然而這次迪克所遭遇的事情……傑森不知道自己做好準備了沒有。即便沒有，他也要堅強起來。這次，讓他成為迪克的支柱。

他敲了敲門，來應門的理所當然是喪鐘。

「他在哪裡？」傑森一進門就想找到迪克，但喪鐘拉住了他，告訴他迪克剛剛睡下，要他小聲一點。

「我先帶你去你房間，你整理好以後，等下外頭說話。」

喪鐘幫傑森準備的房間就在迪克房間的隔壁，格局跟大小是差不多的，更方便的是兩個房間有共用的門，這樣傑森來往迪克房間很方便。傑森把自己的行李放下後就到屋外去了，喪鐘已經在外面等了。

「他還好嗎？」這是他最關心的事。要不是喪鐘告訴他迪克剛睡下，他很想直接去看人。

「不怎麼好。」史萊德把實情告訴了他，「他身上都是瘀傷，下體有撕裂傷，至於是怎麼造成的，你大概已經耳聞。」他指的是屍體上的罪狀。「沒有被標記，但是他以後可能很難懷孕。這些也許都不是最嚴重的部分，讓我擔心的是他的心理狀態。那些人以暴力脅迫他服從，所以現在的他會不經意流露出服從的樣子。」

傑森聽到這裡已經握拳出血。

「他無法給自己做決定，他還沒意識到自己是自己的主人，同時，他會下意識叫你蝙蝠爸爸『韋恩先生』，叫我『阿爾法』，這是那些人逼出來的，已經成反射性動作，需要一段時間讓他適應。還有，當他害怕的時候，他會求饒，求饒的方式包含張開雙腿，我想我不必再描述了。」

「你要我來，是因為我是他弟弟，也是因為我是歐米茄。」他已經知道喪鐘的目的，「你要有一個足以讓你跟他信任的人來照顧他。你為什麼不把他送回家？」

「你爹爹不會照顧人，你無法否認。」

「那我想我們有共識。」

「他看到你一定會高興。」史萊德看了看天色，烏雲密布，等一下可能會下雨。「下星期我有事得離開。」

「所以你才想到我吧？」

「不，在那之前我就已經想到你了。」這是實話。

傑森並不是那麼相信他說的，但反正也不是重點。「還有什麼我需要注意的部分嗎？」這比較重要。

「叫他羅賓會讓他有安全感。」

傑森的眼睛瞬間睜大又恢復了原樣，羅賓….知更鳥，這是迪克母親給他起的小名。迪克曾告訴他，他的母親總是哄著他，說他是她的小知更鳥……

迪克現在肯定很沒有安全感。

「我知道了。」

史萊德又補充了句，「還有，他現在還不知道他以後生育有問題的事情，暫時別告訴他，對他打擊太大。」

傑森當然知道這打擊會有多大，可能會毀了他的一切。迪克一直想要有自己的孩子，他總是期待著未來有自己的家庭，他……這會毀了他。

「我會小心。」

天色忽然暗了下來，雷聲隆隆，雨滴越來越大，剎那間下起了豪雨，他們兩人趕緊進了屋子，渾身濕透。

史萊德跟他說明了藥物跟武器放在哪裡，抑制劑有一年份供他們使用，食物充足，如果下週他沒在預定時間回來，他們也不用擔心。如果需要補給品，可以開車上鎮子去買。

「把衣服換下吧，感冒就麻煩了。」史萊德丟了一條毛巾給傑森，趁傑森回房間去換衣服的時候，他泡了一壺薑茶。這是當年他在亞洲打仗時，他的情婦教他泡的，可以祛寒。

傑森喝了一口，雖然辛辣但也不是不能接受，何況喝完以後身體真的暖起來了，很是舒服。

迪克睡到傍晚才起床。當他看到傑森時哭了，他好久沒看到傑森了，他的弟弟，他所信任的夥伴。他的身體還是很痛，可是他就是要抱抱傑森。傑森忍著眼淚不要哭，但是迪克這樣讓他太想哭了，他趁著迪克抱著他時，整理了自己的情緒。他現在得堅強，他是迪克的靠山，是他的臂膀。

房子可以倒，山可以崩塌，但他不能倒。

晚餐他們吃得比較簡單，火腿生菜三明治跟果汁。傑森發現迪克連小黃瓜都吃了，這的確反常，他並不喜歡吃小黃瓜，所以阿福給他做三明治的時候一定不會放小黃瓜，可是現在他卻乖乖地吃掉……傑森知道迪克一定是不敢拒絕，不敢表達自己的想法，於是他把自己三明治裡的小黃瓜全部挑掉，再把自己的三明治跟迪克交換。

「喏。」

迪克默默接過傑森的三明治，現在他吃得比剛才還要快了，傑森看著覺得舒服多了，但並沒有比較放心。他必須想個辦法讓迪克表達自己的想法還有喜惡，晚一點要跟史萊德討論。

有傑森在，迪克很放心。傑森知道他的喜惡，傑森了解他，傑森能替他做決定。

外頭的雨還在持續著。

吃完晚餐後，傑森在客廳陪著迪克，史萊德則在廚房收拾。

迪克沉默地坐著，沒有說話，傑森卻想著應該講什麼話才好，總是悶著好像也不好，所以他說了點最近看的書，迪克聽著，似乎也覺得有趣了起來。

他已經好幾個月沒看書了，看書曾經是他最喜歡的休閒活動……自從，自從……自從他被帶走以後，他就沒能看書了……

「也許，我們可以跟史萊德借幾本書來看？或者之後我們可以去買點書……」傑森提議，但迪克如預期的沒有回應。

他擔心迪克想太多，所以補充道，「當然，如果你想的話，我們再做，不想的話，也沒關係，沒有人會因為這些而責怪你。」見迪克咬著下唇，傑森緊張了起來，想著說不定迪克想喝水，便讓史萊德拿杯水過來。

史萊德很快就拿了一杯水過來，他並沒有繞到沙發正面，而是拍了迪克的肩要他把水接過去，然而下一秒他就後悔自己的疏失。

迪克突然反應很大地把水杯給推落了，玻璃杯砸到地上的聲音很清脆，水灑滿了一地。迪克看著眼前的情況嚇得不知所措，他驚恐地看著地板的狼藉，嘴巴張得大大的卻說不出話，像是擔心會因此被處罰一樣。

下一秒，他跑到了史萊德的身邊跪了下去，頭也不敢抬地道歉，想要史萊德原諒他的過錯，深怕史萊德會因此而幹他。

傑森不敢相信眼前的一切，史萊德是交代過，但親眼見證的感覺更震撼——昔日會在任務中對最犯耍嘴皮子的迪克如今變成了這樣？那些人真是死得太早了。史萊德連忙跪下安撫迪克，可是當他跪下來的時候迪克卻向後跌坐在地上，用驚恐地眼神看著他，呼吸急促。

「嘿，羅賓，嘿，那只是意外，沒有人會因為意外而遷怒於你。」史萊德輕聲地說，但迪克似乎沒聽進去。

「史萊德，讓我來。」傑森跳到他們中間，迪克現在過度換氣了，必須先讓他冷靜下來。傑森跪了下來，用自己歐米茄的氣味來安撫迪克，他同時在迪克耳邊說話，讓他跟著他一起呼吸。迪克的呼吸逐漸平穩了下來，他轉頭看向傑森，立刻就哭了。傑森不知道現在自己該高興還是該難過，但無論如何他得堅強起來。

「嘿，小知更鳥，我可以抱你嗎？」他用溫柔的聲音問。

得到了迪克的點頭，他立刻把人抱得緊緊的，兩個人就這樣抱在地上。傑森本來就比迪克高一點，壯一些，迪克現在卻瘦得好像小了一圈，讓傑森很不忍。史萊德跪在原地不知所措，剛剛是他的錯，他不應該鬆懈，不應該像以前一樣隨便碰漂亮小鳥。

他是阿爾法，現在迪克最怕的就是阿爾法的觸碰……還是突然的觸碰。雖然他已經是迪克信任的阿爾法了，但還是……他暗暗下了決定，那些人的死根本不足以償債，外頭仍然有很多強姦犯跟共犯，他要讓那些人懼怕，要讓那些人不再有膽量去做。

強姦的主旨本來就不是性，而是性以外的權力與控制，那些人想要權力與控制，很好，他會給他們，但這些不能讓漂亮小鳥知道，他承受不住，而且他本性善良。

後來迪克是哭到睡著的，傑森把他抱回了房間，自己則搬了床墊到迪克房間睡在地板上。並非迪克的床不夠大，而是他怕迪克醒來發現有人睡在旁邊會驚嚇過度。

他永遠忘不了迪克剛剛的樣子，驚怕、換氣過度，空氣中瀰漫著他恐懼的費洛蒙，傑森從未看過他這樣子，即便是中了稻草人的恐懼毒氣他也不曾這樣過。幹，喪鐘有一件事情做得很對，就是沒把迪克送回布魯斯那裡。布魯斯是阿爾法，同時也是社交障礙，他連自己都照顧不好，不用想說照顧迪克。

阿福更不用說了，一個老人家還要承受更多嗎？噢，該死的，有鑑於冬青的「裝置藝術」，家族裡的人現在也應該知道了。但總比看見這樣的迪克好，看見這樣的迪克，發現自己沒有能力幫助他，只會增加傷心難過的人。他們家庭環境已經很複雜了，不需要多添幾筆。

半夜，從迪克床上傳來了騷動的聲音，傑森起身一看，迪克似乎做了惡夢，渾身都是汗，嘴裡叨叨說著求饒的話語，求著那些人不要有兩個結……「幹。」傑森沒法忍受。他立刻釋放一些費洛蒙來安撫迪克，並且在他耳邊柔聲說著這裡沒有人會傷害你，這裡沒有人要對你做壞事……迪克恢復了平靜。傑森明白了，難怪史萊德需要他，因為身為阿爾法的他無法照顧到迪克的方面太多了。

回想起以前曾在書本上看到，遭遇強暴的人，在未來會很難相信別人，傑森希望迪克至少還是能像以前一樣信任他，目前幸好看起來是這樣。

迪克的朋友很多，但親近的除了家裡人，就是泰坦那些人了，其中迪克最要好的是閃電小子那個阿爾法；但他是阿爾法，之後迪克不知道會怎麼看他。迪克還能回到團隊裡嗎？

英雄團隊講求信任，迪克還能信任他們嗎？傑森感到異常擔心。

還有布魯斯，布魯斯雖然是家人，但他是阿爾法，而且那些人逼迪克要有禮貌，把布魯斯從父親、朋友變成了迪克的所有者、支配者……傑森再次感激喪鐘把迪克帶走而不是讓他回家，如果換做是他，也一樣不會讓迪克回家。他是最了解布魯斯的破壞性的人。

傑森又看了看迪克，覺得他應該沒事了以後就睡回去了。他需要有足夠的體力才能幫助他愛的人。

隔天早上傑森很早就起來了，那時史萊德還沒醒，不過他起床的聲音這麼大，史萊德應該已經注意到了吧。傑森回自己房間梳洗——因為怕吵到迪克——然後他就到廚房去做早餐了。

早餐居然沒有玉米片，這是迪克最愛吃的早餐，史萊德大概是覺得這種東西沒什麼營養吧，看來得找機會去買才行。沒有玉米片，傑森做起了鬆餅。鬆餅是他第二愛的早餐，傑森希望迪克能吃好也吃得開心。鬆餅很快就好了，在他裝盤的時候史萊德走了進來，幫忙把東西端到桌上去。

「你需要買些玉米片，那是迪克最喜歡的早餐。」

史萊德說下午就去買，傑森很意外沒聽見史萊德的反對，看來他為了迪克真是什麼都做得到。傑森突然有些嫉妒了起來。

「再買幾本小說回來吧，你的書房應該多添一些無害的文學書籍。」傑森補充。

白髮男人哼了一聲，但也同意了。他知道漂亮小鳥的興趣是看書，所以他會準備好的。

趁迪克還沒醒，他們又討論了一些事情。傑森很想知道史萊德今後如何打算，因為他讓冬青布置了那個裝置藝術，應該只是個開始。喪鐘也很老實地告訴他，他想給那些還在螢幕後面的犯罪預備軍來一場震撼教育。

傑森雖然懷疑這只能治標不治本，但他能接受。如果走法律途經制裁耗時又不一定能得到正義；但重點是迪克都已經變成這樣了，那些正義是無法救贖他的。迪克那個笨蛋一定會說，如果沒有法律，社會會崩解，傑森也同意，但法律如果能救贖小丑這種瘋子，那今天芭芭拉就不會坐輪椅，他就不用留著這搓白色的拉薩路池紀念品了。

沒多久迪克醒了，傑森問他餓不餓，迪克肚子的咕嚕聲替他回答了問題，於是傑森把迪克拉到餐廳裡吃飯。迪克看到鬆餅眼睛都亮了，他已經好久沒吃到自己喜歡的東西了，偶爾那些人會給他一些好一點的東西，但他已經習慣了不期待食物是什麼。

吃了一口，迪克就知道這是傑森做的了，他不是第一次吃傑森做的鬆餅，現在感覺挺懷念的。起床的時候，他發現床邊有一個床墊，大概是傑森昨天陪他睡覺吧，明明他才是年紀大的那個，現在卻要傑森來照顧。

他吃了很多，但還有幾片吃不完，傑森告訴他不必吃完也沒關係，他可以留到下午當點心吃。迪克很感激傑森沒有因為他浪費食物而罵他。

收完碗盤後，迪克問了傑森今天是幾月幾號，傑森告訴他已經十二月了，迪克忽然又難過了起來，因為他記得自己被綁的時候還是酷熱的夏天，現在聖誕節都快到了。

傑森為了不讓他難過，便告訴他史萊德下午要帶他們去買東西的事。史萊德對傑森擅作主張有點不悅，但看到轉移了迪克難過的心緒，他也就接受了。

昨天雨下得很大，外頭的地還是泥濘，所以史萊德把車開到門口才讓他們上車，免得車子清理起來會發瘋。

他們到了另外一個小鎮上去，那裡有沃瑪超市，比較方便。他們推著購物車，先逛了玉米片區，迪克開始時什麼也沒拿，等著傑森幫他選；傑森當然注意到了，於是他拉著迪克的手，把他最愛的口味從架上拿到購物車裡。拿過一次以後，迪克還是有些猶豫，但是看到傑森和史萊德都要他儘管拿的表情，他也就放寬心了。

他們一共拿了十多盒玉米片，史萊德為此大開眼界，他不知道原來漂亮小鳥這麼喜歡這些垃圾食物。不過牛奶可沒辦法買太多，過兩個禮拜還是得出來補貨的，不過那到時再說。

接著他們到了沐浴用品區，迪克拿了他慣用的洗髮精跟沐浴乳，又拿了洗面乳跟晚安凍膜。傑森問他為什麼要拿這個，迪克說他想起芭芭拉推薦過這個牌子，所以也想保養一下。

傑森不知道迪克是在開玩笑還是認真的，但不管是哪個，他都很欣慰，因為迪克的狀態好多了。

他們走去書籍區，史萊德很巧妙地讓迪克避開了所有報章雜誌，只讓他看到文學區。傑森倒是瞄了幾眼，上面果然都在講高譚市政廣場的裝置藝術。

迪克拿了幾本英國文學跟幾本現代小說，傑森看了書名覺得也很有意思，他們又逛了一下其他區，然後就去結帳了。他們今天買了好多東西，吃的、喝的、用的都有。在史萊德把東西放到後車箱的時候，迪克在車子底下發現了一隻灰色小貓，兩顆寶石般大的眼睛閃閃地看著他。迪克學了貓叫，那隻貓咪就走出來了，他立刻把貓抱了起來，看起來很喜歡牠。

傑森看了這樣的情形，便問迪克要不要去買貓咪用品，迪克想都沒想便說好。史萊德沒說什麼，就縱著他們兩個決定。於是，他們現在多了一個成員，可是還沒給他想好名字，因為也不知道他是公的還是母的。

傑森提議取個中性名字，迪克想了想，居然還是取了男生的名字，叫牠達西先生。傑森覺得這隻貓這麼愛撒嬌，一點都不像達西。迪克想了想，覺得也很有道理，於是就給他換了名字。

「朱娃（joie），法文的喜悅。」迪克說。

聽到他替貓咪取了這個名字的傑森心裡不知有多麼高興，迪克想著喜悅，那是否代表他很快樂？傑森喜歡上這隻小貓了，因為牠把喜悅帶給了他們。

他們把貓窩放在迪克房間，玩具放在客廳，然後進浴室給貓洗澡。朱娃很乖，也不怕水，他們很快就幫他洗好了，可是洗完以後，身體也濕透了。這讓迪克想起以前把達米安抓去洗澡的時候了，達米安就像野貓一樣難管教。

達米安，可愛的達米安……迪克好想念他的四弟。布魯斯是一個失格的父親，達米安幾乎是迪克在帶的。他是歐米茄，對於幼崽，他體內似乎自然帶有一種母愛般的天性，所以他對達米安有一種難以言喻的喜歡跟眷戀。

他想問傑森，他想知道家人怎麼樣了，可是他不敢問。他怕自己知道以後會太想念他們，也怕看到他們關心的眼神。那樣太多了，會把他淹死，他會窒息的。

所以迪克放棄了，把疑問吞回肚子裡。

傑森回到自己的房間洗澡，讓迪克自己一個人洗，但是由於不放心，所以他匆匆洗了戰鬥澡，就回迪克房間等他了。

好久，都只有水聲。

傑森覺得不對勁。他敲了敲門，迪克沒有回應。他叫了叫迪克的名字，一樣沒有回應。這不對，傑森知道出事了，他大叫史萊德，然後把浴室的門踹開，果然看到迪克在浴缸裡載浮載沉。

他趕緊把迪克拉出來，替他做心肺復甦術。只不過是十分鐘的時間，為什麼迪克就變成了這樣？史萊德看到這樣的畫面相當震驚，他趕快跑到地下室去把呼吸器拿上來，怕等一下迪克會需要用。

迪克吐出了水，恢復了呼吸。傑森拿了一條浴巾把他瘀傷未退的身體包起來，再把他抱回床上讓史萊德把呼吸器給迪克戴上。他們都沒有問迪克怎麼了，只是溫柔地問他有沒有哪裡不舒服。

迪克哭了。剛剛本來一切都好，但當他看到自己瘀青的身體就受不了了。那時他的世界只剩下一片黑暗，無限的自責湧上心頭。如果當時他更小心，是不是就能免於綁架？如果他能掙脫——他是身懷絕技的夜翼——他就不會是今天這樣。他給史萊德還有傑森帶來了困擾，他怕自己無法恢復從前。瞬間的壓力像原子彈一樣在他腦內爆炸，然後他就試圖把自己溺死。

現在他的肺就像被炸過一樣痛，但是他的愧疚感更甚。

傑森釋放一些費洛蒙來安撫迪克，而史萊德到客廳把朱娃抱了過來，讓牠的小頭磨蹭迪克的手。迪克撫摸著朱娃的身體，多麼柔軟，多麼小巧……他想起了人生的美好。現在他不想死了。

「對不起。」他說。

「沒事的，小知更鳥，沒事的。」傑森微笑，安撫著迪克進入夢鄉。

接著好幾天相安無事，迪克也沒有很嚴重的發作。朱娃很喜歡待在迪克身邊，晚上喜歡睡在迪克床上，迪克也很樂意跟牠分享床位。迪克做噩夢的次數少了，也許是有朱娃的陪伴才能這樣，但是傑森跟史萊德還是不敢掉以輕心。

史萊德在出發之前把一些抗鬱藥物給了傑森，告訴他如果萬一迪克撐不住，給他吃藥，讓他冷靜下來是好的。傑森把藥放在口袋裡把著，心情很複雜。

他們兩個人跟一隻貓一起送史萊德到鎮上，其實本來不必這麼折騰，但如果不這麼做，之後的兩天就沒有車用，有點麻煩。其實傑森隱約覺得，史萊德並不會像預期的兩天就回來，所以他們必須要有車。果然不出他所料，兩天以後，史萊德沒有回來。

傑森不知道喪鐘的事情辦得怎麼樣了，但他也很有可能順便去做他先前提過的事。震撼教育，聽起來很瘋狂，如果是以前的他，會去阻止喪鐘；現在？這事就讓它過去吧，廢物自有天收。


	6. Chapter 6

史萊德的確在預計的時間內回到了美國，但有一件重要的事情絆住了他。冬青告訴他，他找到了另一個線索。很好，原來除了那六具屍體，還有一個人沒被揪出。他這才想起，他並沒有確認過加害者的總數，影片中雖然可以算，但也有可能他漏算了一個。他也不可能向迪克確認，他承受不了的。

於是他沒有回到他們的木屋，而是來到了高譚，冬青已經把準備好的資料都放在預定的地點了。冬青做事向來仔細且精確，史萊德翻著那一本資料就清楚了。

他的最後一個獵物並不是什麼出奇的人物，但也跟之前的六個不同，他不是什麼底層魯蛇，他只是一個平凡的上市公司主管，結婚二十五年，育有兩子。喪鐘看著那本資料，輕蔑地笑了。這傢伙是哈佛大學畢業的，在校成績優良，得過模範父親獎，現在甚至是高譚模範市民，還會到學校去演講……真他媽爆笑。這種人他非常了解，表面上是個好人、好父親，私底下的癖好可不是那麼見得了光的。

冬青還查到了他的分身帳號，真是令人大開眼界，他總是在各個版上帶風向，尤其是性別歧視的風向。另一份資料顯示，有三名女性因霸凌自殺，有四名男性歐米茄在下班途中被性侵——很明顯的，因為這些案例都沒有查出背後主使，沒有被重視，才壯了他的膽，讓他策畫了這整起綁架監禁案。

他召集了那六個人，分工合作，有的觀察迪克平常的作息、上下班時間，有的找尋適合監禁的地點，有的負責採買「訓練」迪克時會用到的用品。他們分工合作，成功綁走了迪克，更讓蝙蝠俠連數月找不到他的兒子。

那些購物明細鉅細靡遺，有些東西的用途他不用思考也知道。這些人應該沒打算讓迪克活著走出那棟廢棄大樓，如果當時他再晚一點找到人……

很好，一個比漂亮小鳥大一倍多的人謀劃了這些，把一個陽光青年變成那副脆弱的模樣，這樣的社會敗類，無教化可能。他要叫他求生不得，求死不能。

模範父親獎？敢做就要敢擔。

史萊德面無表情地把冬青處理好的影片拷貝成四份，一份寄給媒體，兩份寄給目標的兒子，一份寄給目標太太。

不出他所料，目標太太收到信的當天就打包行李離開了。史萊德看到那傢伙氣得把光碟弄爛，但沒有用，他的秘密已經被他的家人知道了。而且，他還有備份，他每天都給他送一樣的信，一樣的光碟，一樣的照片內容。

罪不及家人？那都只是空談，史萊德並不是什麼衛道人士，完全不吃那一套道德標準。他認為這些人在犯罪時就應該要想想家人了，喪鐘當然不會動他們的家人，但是他們的家人勢必也會承擔一些他們的罪惡。至於後果如何？那就不是他關心的範圍了。

只是這樣是不夠的，當然是不夠的。

五天後，上班的時間，目標公司的電腦全都被駭入，播放著他的一切罪狀——強迫一個歐米茄承受兩個結，把人綁著操幹，甚至連全打腳踢的畫面都鉅細靡遺。最後字幕上寫著：你同伴都死了，你還遠嗎？

收到消息的媒體也很快就來圍堵，鬧得公司雞犬不寧；警方也上門關切，但最後證據不足，也不能把他帶走。鬧了這麼一大齣，目標理所當然被老闆請去談話後被請回家休息。又經過媒體大篇幅報導，曾經頒發給他模範父親獎跟模範市民獎的單位都要求回收獎項，並要追討獎金。各個學校也取消了他的演講行程，有些以前的學校甚至還向他追討演講費，他所到之處人人都議論著他，還有民眾到他家丟雞蛋跟垃圾。

五天以後，史萊德把重要證據及資料分別寄給媒體跟警方，警察現在有理由把人逮捕了，但是史萊德當然不會讓他就跟警察走這麼乾脆，那是不可能的，即便他被法律判刑也於事無補，那些其他的潛在犯並不會感到害怕，除非他慘死，那倒還有一點震懾性。所以，史萊德把人綁到了他們囚禁迪克幾個月的地方，以他們用在迪克身上的武器來招呼他大概三天。獵物當然嘗試反擊，但喪鐘不會對他太客氣，因為他不是來做慈善事業的。

因為當初他們可沒對迪克客氣。

「為了一個下作的婊子毀了我的人生？你他媽——」喪鐘用棍子招呼他的嘴，打飛了幾顆牙齒。

「那個婊子的騷穴服侍過好多人呢，如今他很聽話，你很受用吧？哈哈哈，他就像下水溝一樣骯髒——」獵物似乎以為他是迪克的阿爾法，不斷叫囂著，真是不要命了。

「婊子笑著承認他就是愛阿爾法陰莖的婊子，他是蕩婦！」史萊德用鐵棍招呼對方肥出油的啤酒肚，這種力道跟角度下去可能會死人，但反正他也沒有打算留人一命。

似乎是明白了他面對的跟他不是同等級的人物，叫囂終於改為求饒。

「求求你讓……我活下去……」

喪鐘只是坐在一旁，翹著腳看著被他吊起的人。他們也曾經這樣掉著迪克，對他極盡羞辱。

「我能補償……呃啊……」

史萊德用鐵鍊抽了他，因為他並不想聽到什麼能夠補償的屁話，怎麼可能補償得了？他們怎麼可能補償得了迪克所失去的一切？

目標被喪鐘打到重傷，命懸一線，折磨了一共十三天，真是一個送強姦犯的吉利數字。如果就放任他在這裡，不出兩天就會死亡，他不需要親自動手，反正他也不打算讓他死得乾脆，他會讓他在這裡倒數，倒數自己生命的最後時光。

喪鐘離開了。

離開時，他看見蝙蝠俠就站在外面。他知道老蝙蝠來了很久了，但是都沒有進去阻止他，所以他拍了蝙蝠俠的肩，把迪克的狀況還有嘗試自殺的事情告訴了他。如果蝙蝠俠要救人，他是阻止不了的；但這個人已經在社會上死亡了，就算活著也只能苟活。目的已經達到，他可以功成身退。

「他在哪裡？」蝙蝠俠問。

「安全的地方。」

「我要見他。」這是一句命令。

「他不想讓你見。」這是一句事實。

蝙蝠俠拽著喪鐘的衣領，要他把實話說出來，而後者只是雙手一攤，表示他說的都是實話。

「他現在的情況根本不可能見你們，你們也沒辦法處理他現在的狀況。等他準備好了，我就會把他送回去給你。」喪鐘掙脫了蝙蝠俠的手，把一個隨身碟塞給了他，「如果你想了解他現在的情況，自己看吧。」

蝙蝠俠用手套上的微型電腦打開了喪鐘給的資料。裡面放著的是迪克到目前為止的報告，包含照片、驗傷單跟醫生診斷，無一不全。喪鐘要出來幹這件事時就已經料到會跟他碰上面，因此早早準備好了這份資料。

_ 迪克，現在的體重幾乎少掉了一半……日後不能生育……是他沒有好好保護自己的孩子，是他的錯……他應該比喪鐘更早找到迪克才對…… _

「你自己看到了，我就不必多說了，你想要怎麼處理裡面那位模範市民，你自己決定。」說完就頭也不回地走了。蝙蝠俠沉默地看著喪鐘離去的背影，心知肚明對方講的都是實話，他的確無法面對那樣的迪克，他會傷害到迪克。

就像他傷害傑森一樣。

當喪鐘完全消失在夜色之中時，走進了那個曾經關壓迪克數月的房間。外面的月色照進屋內，讓地上的那攤血就像一面青森森的鏡子一樣。這房間並不是他第一次造訪，他先前就調查過這個房間。這房間基本的設備都缺乏，他們讓迪克待在這裡數個月，還要經歷發情期……對，那個影片有拍到發情期的迪克是如何被玩弄的，就在這個房間。

這些日子高譚的罪犯重傷率也因此拉高。

蝙蝠俠清楚，這些人事沒有打算讓迪克活著回去的，喪鐘給他的資料寫著，他們連棄屍地點都找好了，是一個年久失修的墓，把迪克丟進那口棺材裡也不會有後人撿骨發現。他的思緒隨著棺材飄到了高譚市的墓園，傑森的墓碑還立在那兒……

_ 他的兒子差一點就被埋進墓穴…… _

_ 他的又一個兒子差一點就要死了…… _

傑森曾經在棺材裡掙扎，在狹小的空間裡害怕空氣的流逝而掙扎……如果是迪克，他的靈魂是否也會在棺材裡掙扎著，叫喊著「蝙蝠俠救我」？他不敢往下想像。

而此時一個虛弱的聲音從腳邊傳來。

「蝙蝠……俠……救……救命……」

蝙蝠俠注視著他，沒有動作。

因為他看見了腳邊這人在這房間裡強暴他的寶貝兒子。

_ 他的迪克現在的體重只有當初的一半…… _

_ 他的迪克往後不可能有自己的孩子了…… _

_ 他的迪克害怕著活下去…… _

「蝙蝠……俠……幫……幫我……」

蝙蝠俠的思緒回到了現實。他看著腳邊的這個人，苟延殘喘、命懸一線卻心無憐憫。喪鐘告訴他想怎樣處裡都可以，於是他做了決定。

「你自己去找你該死的幫助。」

在那個人還在為此話震驚的同時，蝙蝠俠已經消失在烏雲吞月的黑暗之中了。


	7. Chapter 7

史萊德離開了一個多月。

迪克在這段時間嘗試自殺四次。

傑森被每次的心驚膽戰給折磨得心力交瘁。他現在不敢離開迪克半步，他無時無刻都要看著迪克，免得他一不注意又去尋死了。迪克身上的瘀青已經退去大半，但身上有些傷是不會隨著時間消失的，像是他腰後的燙傷，那是被拿菸燙的。迪克本來已經忘記那個傷，但是有一天他照了鏡子以後就發作了。

接下來的幾晚，噩夢頻頻，傑森經常在半夜驚醒，陪著迪克哭，陪著他嘔吐，陪著他發楞，陪著他睡著……

又有一次是迪克一直用力搓洗自己的身體，他覺得自己不管怎麼洗都一樣骯髒，他洗得都快脫皮了，是傑森闖進去抱住他才停止的。這些惡夢不斷重複上演，傑森快要承受不了，但是他不準備放棄，他不能放棄。

他握著口袋裡的抗鬱藥物，決定讓迪克吃藥了。

迪克看著桌上的開水跟藥，遲遲沒有動作。

他知道傑森是為了他好，為了要緩解他的病情，這是必須的。但是迪克卻步了。他知道，吃了這藥以後的自己會變得怎樣，他會失去感覺，失去感受的能力，感覺不到喜怒哀樂，像個活死人一樣，他不要——

他就是個廢物，不需要靠這些藥物他就已經是廢物了，

「我不要吃。」

聽到迪克的拒絕，傑森是很高興，因為他又能夠拒絕了；但是現在的情況是另外一回事。

「傑森，我不要吃。我……就讓我感受這些吧……傑森，我是真的想……一死了之，為什麼你總是要把我救回來呢？我不值得你救……」

一股悲哀跟痛苦混合著的感覺從傑森心底油然升起，迪克認為自己不值得被救，這令他憤怒；迪克想死，這令他想哭卻哭不出。他不該憤怒，他不該對迪克憤怒，那些憤怒都是因為他自己的失敗，他沒能好好幫助迪克，看著迪克自毀，他氣自己沒用。

「傑森，就讓我走好不好……」

_ 怎麼可能讓你走—— _

「讓我走，你也能解脫……」

_ 不可能解脫的—— _

「我……你為什麼要一直救我呢？」

_ 因為我愛你—— _

「因為我愛你。」傑森說出了口。

迪克很震驚，所以傑森再說了一次。

「因為我愛你，從我第一天見到你，我就愛上你了……這就是為什麼我一定要救你，我不能看著你……死去……」

他們有好一陣沒說話。

當迪克再次找回聲音時，他告訴傑森自己不值得被他愛。

「我很髒，不值得你愛。」

_ 髒什麼？你是世界上最乾淨的人，沒有人會把自己的皮膚洗到快要脫皮—— _

「迪克，我愛你是因為你是你，不是因為你的身體乾淨不乾淨。」傑森知道迪克不會停止貶低自己來回絕他的愛，那他也要不斷說服他。

「傑森……我……」迪克抱住了自己，他要想辦法讓傑森放棄他，即便那些會讓他難以呼吸也在所不惜。「……我是一個婊子。傑森，我喊他們阿爾法，他們要我作的任何事情我都答應了，這都只是為了讓他們下手不要那麼重……傑森……我告訴他們，我是他們的婊子……他們的歐米茄蕩婦……」他們逼他說自己的騷穴最愛阿爾法的結，他說了；他們逼他承認自己天生下賤，他承認了……他是一個骯髒無比的人，不值得擁有傑森的愛……

雖然這些傑森都已經知道了——他看過那些影片——但親耳聽見迪克說出來還是相當震撼，迪克心裡要經歷什麼才說得出來。迪克陷入了自責，這是性暴力受害者會出現的病況，他不要讓迪克一個人承受。

他不會讓迪克一個人承受。

「我是個下作的婊子。」

「不，你不是。」傑森握住他的手，跪在他的面前，「如果你是下作的婊子，那我就是下作的廢物，廢物羅賓。」

「你怎麼會是廢物羅賓……傑，你做羅賓時甚至做得比我好——」

傑森打斷了他，「不，我不是。當小丑用鐵鍬打我的頭時，我哭著求他不要打了，我告訴他我會當他的羅賓，我是他的羅賓，只要他能打小力一點——」這是他心中長久的秘密，他一直沒能說出口；當迪克講出那些話時，勾起了他不堪的回憶。

_ 求求你……求求你別打了…… _

_ 如果你讓我活下去，我會當你的羅賓…… _

_ 我是你的羅賓…… _

他懂迪克心裡的痛。

迪克哭了出來。

他能想像傑森死前的痛苦，但是他不知道傑森還有這一段過去——難怪傑森總是憤怒暴躁，因為他背負著沉重的過往……

「那是因為你想活下去，傑森，那不是你的真心話，你只是想活下去——」

「你不也一樣嗎——」

相對無言。

迪克明白傑森想要讓他知道什麼了。

傑森為了他，把隱藏在心底多年的祕密說了出來。迪克了解傑森，傑森有他的自尊，他不容許自己說過那些話，不容許別人知道；但是他卻告訴了他，他把自己痛苦的秘密告訴了他。傑森只是想讓他了解，他是了解他痛苦的人，而他選擇跟他一同承受，因為他愛他。

迪克抱住了傑森。「對不起……讓你承受了這麼多……」他一直後悔當年把自己的羅賓裝送給了傑森，他一直認為傑森的死他也有責任……

「對不起，如果我能早一點找到你，你就不用承受這麼多……」他一直懊悔著自己沒有更積極找尋迪克，還僥倖地想著也許他自己能夠脫逃……是他的錯……

相視無言，他們哭成了一團。

迪克最後聽話吃了藥，他想要為了傑森振作。吃了藥以後，並沒有他想得那樣感受不到喜怒，反而得到了平靜。冷靜下來的他，感受到了傑森更深的愛憐，那在方才被他悲觀情緒所遮蔽的愛。藥物的確讓他平靜了下來，但疲憊感也隨之而來。眼皮逐漸厚重，傑森說這是副作用，睡一覺起來就沒事的。於是迪克讓傑森攙他到房裡去，傑森替他蓋上了被子，還把朱娃抱來跟他一起睡。

朱娃趴在迪克旁邊，很快就呼嚕嚕地睡著了。在迪克陷入沉睡前，他似乎聽見了傑森在他耳邊說話。

「你身處陰溝，而我會帶你飛向群星。」


	8. Chapter 8

聖誕節已經過了，新年早已開始，外頭枝上的冰雪逐漸溶化，只要打開窗戶就能嗅到冬末的氣息。他們去年並沒有好好過聖誕節，因為只有他們兩個，而且迪克的狀況不太穩定，所以他們只是在屋裡布置了一點東西，而這些東西一直到一月了都還沒拆掉，現在看起來真是有一種難以形容的滑稽。

本來傑森沒注意到這件事，是某一天迪克提出了這個問題以後，傑森才覺得應該來整理一下環境了。雖然說是整理，但也不是因為環境有多髒亂，只是想趁著把聖誕裝飾拆掉的機會來除舊佈新一下。

他們一起去了趟超市，買了一些油漆什麼的，史萊德還沒回來，反正他離開以前把房子交給他們，那麼整修一下應該沒關係吧？

迪克去上廁所的時候，傑森在廁所外面碰到了一個一直看著他屁股的阿爾法。傑森本來就對這種事情很不耐，又加上迪克遭遇了那種事情，現下就更不能忍了。他於是用很不客氣的眼神瞪著對方，威脅道，「看啥潲！」

「唉唷，給別人看一下會死喔！」

「那就讓它成為你此生看到的最後一個東西吧。」說完，傑森就把人帶到了監視器的死角，海扁了他。回去時迪克剛好出來，詢問剛剛是不是有什麼騷動，傑森說，「沒有，就是幾個顧客有點口角，我們快回去吧。」

「嗯。」迪克也不想捲進麻煩裡。

他們很快就回到了家。

史萊德的房子內部裝潢本來是簡約的現代風格，傑森不懂為何這老頭要把山間木屋裝潢成好像現代都市的公寓大樓一樣。他們討論好要來一點不一樣的感覺，所以買了粉黃色跟粉藍色的油漆，想讓屋內看起來明亮一點。

他們在客廳到處都鋪了紙，免得天花板的油漆滴到地上跟沙發上，那樣就麻煩了。朱娃和牠的家也被搬進了迪克的房間，免德遭受波及。事前工作都完成了，接著就是刷刷刷。傑森在天花板刷出了一個蝙蝠圖案，中間還寫著「Fuck Batman」，弄得迪克大笑；但是他們不準備把這個留在天花板上，所以就趕快刷掉了。

他們花了一個下午的時間把客廳全部漆好，但是已經耗掉了他們大半的精力，家裡都是油漆的味道，不太好聞，所以他們開了窗跟門，打算讓空氣流通些。由於客廳還是一片狼藉，他們還不能讓朱娃出來看看新的氣象。

「史萊德大概會說不出話來吧。」迪克看著他們的牆壁說。

「不，他會贊成我們這麼做。」傑森知道，凡是能讓迪克高興的，那老頭子一定會同意。

迪克看向傑森，看見他鼻頭上有點灰塵，就伸手去幫他抹掉了那層灰。

傑森看著迪克柔和的臉，藍色的眼珠，細長的睫毛……讓他好想親吻對方。

有那麼一瞬間，迪克的眼神停留在他們兩個之間，有那麼一瞬間，他們彼此的眼中都有火花。火花，如此熾熱，卻同時又像嘆息織成的煙霧，教窗外的冷風給吹散。

傑森知道，迪克還沒準備好，他並不想太過躁進，免得適得其反。

晚餐他們就隨便吃了玉米片，因為太累了，完全不想要動。雖然身體很臭，可是現在也沒力氣洗澡，不過不洗就上床睡覺太噁心了，所以他們還是洗了。

那晚他們睡得很香，朱娃也是。

  
  


**

迪克的身材在傑森這些日子的照顧下，慢慢增添了肉色。史萊德木屋的二樓有一間簡易的運動房，他們這些日子並沒有使用，所以積了點灰塵。這天他們忽然興起打掃了這個房間，現在煥然一新。房間內有跑步機跟一些重訓器材，還有一些看起來是空中瑜珈的東西，傑森不相信史萊德會練什麼空中瑜珈，那一定是為了迪克而擺設的。

「那老頭挺有心的。」傑森知道這是因為史萊德喜歡迪克的緣故。就算不是出於情愛，也是出於惜才。

「他有的時候是滿貼心的。」迪克如此評價。

史萊德曾經追求過他，但是他拒絕了，現如今他更不可能答應史萊德的追求，只能把他當做一個很好的朋友、忘年之交。史萊德也清楚迪克只當他是朋友，但是他願意默默守護著他所選中的漂亮小鳥。

迪克有一段時間沒有健身了，在那幾個月的摧殘下，他多年的肌肉都已經消失了。現在給他養得已經恢復了一點肉，所以傑森認為是時候開始運動了。他讓迪克先從簡單的做起，空中瑜珈等之後恢復了一些肌肉再說。

傑森本來要去拿個啞鈴給迪克，但回頭看到他看著那套空中瑜珈器材，知道他心裡癢得要命，所以他放下了啞鈴，走過去環住迪克的腰，「我帶著你吧！」傑森把他帶到了空中，他們就好像森林泰山一樣盪過來盪過去，雖然空間不夠寬敞，但是能再次體驗翱翔的感覺，對迪克來說是很大的滿足。

他很喜歡看迪克滿足的樣子。迪克的微笑從來就是陽光，不管他在馬戲團表演，還是當羅賓時，那笑容總是能給人溫暖。他希望迪克能夠一直開朗下去，他會一直在他的身邊，他會陪他飛向群星。

「如果我們每天都運動一點，應該很快就能去外面的樹林裡玩耍了。」傑森指的是把外面的樹木當作訓練場。

「是啊，那時候雪已經融了，樹木也長出新的枝椏，多美啊。」他已經想到了之後的春暖花開。在這山林間一定很美。

「是呀，希望那時候一切都很美好。」傑森不是個會懷抱希望的人，但他真心期盼著迪克到那時候也能從冬天走到春天。

冬天會過去，春天總會到來。

傑森如此盼望著。


	9. Chapter 9

朱娃的喵喵叫把他們引了下樓。

牠總是在傍晚的時候吵著要吃飯，迪克看了時鐘才發現已經六點了，難怪朱娃要吵了。他趕緊給朱娃倒了乾乾，還加開一個罐罐給牠，免得小屁孩晚上折騰他們不得安眠。

迪克本來又想吃玉米片，但是傑森反對，因為他們才運動完，應該要吃好一點。迪克嘟起嘴，想用撒嬌攻勢來讓傑森答應，不過傑森是鐵了心腸，就是要煮飯。不過運動完是滿累的，所以傑森也不打算做太複雜的東西。他讓迪克幫忙洗菜，自己在旁邊煮麵，很快地，湯麵就做好了。麵裡面放了一些雞肉還有青菜，看起來健康極了。雖然迪克還是有些埋怨不能吃玉米片，不過他吃這麵也吃得津津有味，有這麼會做菜的傑森在身邊，真好。

吃了飯，洗完了碗，他們就去洗澡。大約半個月前他們開始一起洗澡，一起在同張床上睡覺。迪克一開始是多少有點抗拒的，但是他想著要解開自己的心結，所以嘗試讓傑森加入他。現在他們兩個天天一起洗澡，迪克也不會感到不自在。

洗完了澡，時間來到了晚上九點。興許是剛洗過澡的關係，還不覺得想睡覺。所以他們就拿書出來，躺在床上悠閒地看。傑森看的是《那些我們看不見的光》（All the Light We Cannot See）；迪克手上拿著的是前幾天到書店買的《古戰場傳奇》（Outlander），迪克在電視上看過影集，深深被蘇格蘭廣袤的土地所吸引。知道他很想去，傑森便說等春天到了以後再一起去那裡看看，現在先讓他們在美國山間當一陣子的閒雲野鶴吧。

他們看著看著，不自覺地倒在床上睡著了。


	10. Chapter 10

史萊德在春天剛臨時回來了。

沒有人問他這兩個月去了哪裡，傑森是想知道，但是顧慮到迪克，他便沒問。他們像是很有默契一樣，都閉口不談。不過，史萊德回來時還是帶了一些禮物，傑森沒有想過史萊德會是帶禮物派的，他總覺得這個傭兵不是浪漫類型的人。

春天，在這山間偶爾會下雨，但是下得沒有冬天時那麼急，那麼大，春天的雨是細細小小的。迪克有一天忽然很想去外頭淋淋雨，他脫了鞋子，用自己的雙腳感受著泥濘的濕軟，然後就像一個六七歲的孩子一樣，在雨中跳來跳去。

他們不知道為什麼迪克這麼興奮，也沒跟著起舞，只是在屋簷下看著他在雨中漫舞。迪克的心情真的好極了，他跳過來把傑森跟史萊德都拉了出去。傑森也笑了，因為他看到世界第一殺手像個無奈的老父親一樣陪著自己的年幼孩子瘋。

不顧一切的結果就是迎來感冒。迪克跟傑森都發燒了，兩個人躺在床上難過得不想動，身體覺得冷可是蓋著棉被又覺得熱，睡得汗流浹背。朱娃也懂主人的狀況，牠很窩心地在床邊陪伴，一點也不吵不鬧。

史萊德給他們準備了一些麥片粥，迪克像個小孩子一樣不想吃飯，但是不吃飯怎麼吃藥呢，所以還是聽了傑森的勸把粥吃了。吃過藥以後，他們也安靜了下來，進入了睡眠。

三天以後，傑森已經康復，迪克也幾乎痊癒，但還是覺得冷。史萊德說他以後不會放縱迪克在外面淋雨，迪克卻嘟著嘴說史萊德管不著。傑森看到這樣子的迪克，覺得欣慰多了，三個月以前的他就像一個脆弱的玻璃娃娃一樣，現在終於有起色了。

迪克總是勇敢的，傑森知道他正在以自己的方式從那段日子的傷害裡康復。

三月的時候，史萊德帶他們到附近溯溪。

那是一條清澈的小溪，溪裡有一些魚，但是不夠大，所以他們不準備抓來吃。迪克把鞋子脫了，褲管捲起，輕輕踏著冰涼的溪水。水流潺潺的聲音混合著蟲鳴鳥叫，山林的空氣，樹木的芬多精，件件都讓他整個人神清氣爽了起來。

史萊德叫他把鞋子穿上，免得等一下被尖銳的石子刺傷了，迪克才勉為其難把鞋子穿回去。他們一直走到接近上游的地方，那裡的空氣更好了，還有一些特別的大石塊。迪克笑說這說不定跟古戰場傳奇的石陣一樣有魔法。傑森吐槽說，如果是這樣，他得先聯絡莎坦娜，這樣你冒險穿越回去才不會救不回來。

他們又繼續往上走，才發現上游是一座湖，史萊德是帶他們來看風景的。

迪克跟傑森忍不住了，也不管湖水冰涼就直接跳下去游泳。史萊德嘆了口氣，這兩個歐米茄簡直是脫韁的野馬，上次才因為淋雨生病，現在又挑戰遊湖，真是受不了。

好在他另外帶了衣服備用，免得他們又要病了。

在迪克跟傑森玩水的同時，史萊德在岸上生了火，做一些吃的東西備著。做好以後，他隱到林中去打了一通電話。前幾天冬青跟他聯絡，但他沒有回應，現在他想要確認冬青的消息。

「那傢伙醒了。」他指的是迪克的強暴犯。

史萊德在第二天就知道蝙蝠俠還是救了那個混帳，那個混帳被送進重症病房，昏迷了兩個月。現在，冬青說他醒了，警方也恢復了訊問。

「那傢伙一開始當然是否認，但是所有證據都讓他無法否認，所以他承認了。警察當然還是懷疑他已經棄屍，這當然是錯誤的懷疑，現在的偵辦方向也很意外地朝向他殺了那六個人還有那個孩子；但是對方的律師很詭詐，把殺人嫌疑推到了那個孩子身上。由於還沒找到受害者的關係，庭審也遲遲無法進行。不過，那傢伙也一直羈押著，無人替他交保。」

「蝙蝠？」

「如果你指的是脫掉披風的方面，他當然是在演戲，含淚指控那傢伙性侵殺害他的兒子。」

「戲精。」

「以防萬一，我已經把相關資料準備好了，包含那孩子最初的精神創傷報告。」

「老戰友，這麼多年我只能信任你。」

「誰讓你只剩下我這個朋友？」

通話結束。

他思考著，現在外界的情況已經複雜化了。警方認為那傢伙殺了六個人，包含殺了受害者；而辯方律師則認為是漂亮小鳥殺了那六個人，再報復他把他打至重傷。荒謬絕倫，不過卻是警方特色。韋恩那傢伙，雖然放了那廢渣一條生路，但在公開方面又不遺餘力地讓他死，厲害。

漂亮小鳥正在用自己的方式恢復，他看得出來，漂亮小鳥想早日回到爸爸的身邊，但是這一切都不急。等他真的羽翼豐厚了，再回去也不遲，反正那傢伙是不可能無罪的。那傢伙的生死根本也不重要，重要的是漂亮小鳥能自己再次翱翔天際，他做的，不過是從旁協助而已。

兩個歐米茄上岸以後急著找東西擦乾身體，史萊德又好氣又好笑地把乾淨的衣物丟給他們，然後再把他們的衣服放到火堆旁邊烘乾。

接著傑森就拿了一條魚給史萊德，說是剛剛在湖裡抓到的。迪克也在旁邊附和著，說傑森有多麼眼明手快。所以他們這頓飯多了一條鮮魚料理。

下山雖然快多了，不過史萊德帶他們走的是陸路，現在他們三個都在樹上走著，像極了日本忍者電影。迪克是最先喊休息的人，畢竟他還沒有完全恢復，這樣的活動對他來說太累了，所以他們又走回了水路。

那晚他們都睡得很好。

這樣的活動差不多一個多星期一次，但每次總有不同的變化。四月多的時候，山間已經開滿了繽紛的春花。他們在樹下練習搏鬥，史萊德在一旁邊弄吃的，邊看他們練習。迪克的身手恢復得算快，但力量猶嫌不足；至於紅頭罩小子，幾個月下來身手還是維持在一定水準，算是不錯。

花被風吹落了。

漂亮小鳥的黑色頭髮上簪了兩三朵小花但自己沒有發現，還笑著另外一隻鳥的臉上沾了花粉。

「你自己頭上還不是有花！」傑森抹了抹臉，臉卻被他自己抹得更滑稽了。

「你看看你的臉，傑森，都是紅色的花粉，看起來好像馬戲團裡來的！」迪克笑到抱起肚子來，管不了自己頭上也插著幾朵花。傑森雖然被他鬧得有點彆扭，但是看著散落在迪克頭上的花朵，覺得這世界上沒有更美的畫面了。

不管迪克覺得自己多髒多殘破，傑森都覺得他是最完美的。


	11. Chapter 11

五月的天氣溫暖又舒適，在山間更是如此。前幾天傑森發現他們房前的樹上有窩小鳥，一共四隻，看起來可愛極了。因為有了這個新發現，他們現在完全不讓朱娃出門，朱娃現在是一個淘氣的青春期小公主，如果放出去一定會對小鳥造成危害。

五月的陽光和煦，迪克現在經常到外面曬太陽。其實，他的膚色早已經在前幾個月的戶外活動中變回正常的顏色，那讓他看起來精神許多。如果碰上天氣不好，他會在運動房裡玩玩空中瑜珈，讓自己的體力慢慢恢復。

夏天就快到了，傑森開車帶著迪克去鎮上剪頭髮。他自己快半年沒剪了，而迪克則是快要一年，他現在的頭髮都已經過肩了。造型設計師問他們有沒有髮型的偏好，傑森喜歡短一點，迪克則喜歡差不多到耳下的長度，這樣晚上吹風時頭才不會涼涼的。

剪完頭髮以後，他們兩個立刻神清氣爽了起來，特別是迪克，站在陽光下的他彷彿像是擺脫了過去的陰霾一樣煥然一新。他們想起夏天的衣服不多，所以到商店買衣服。迪克挑了一件藍色短袖上衣和一件薄外套，傑森挑了一件紅色格紋襯衫和一件黑色T-shirt。牛仔褲倒是四季都能穿，所以他們沒買新的。付完帳以後，他們到了隔壁的快餐店買了一支大冰淇淋分著吃，傑森吃得太快，鼻頭沾到了冰淇淋，迪克笑著替他把冰淇淋抹掉，兩個人看起來感情很好的樣子，所以老闆請了他們一支巧克力冰淇淋，祝他們長長久久。

現在換迪克不好意思了。他知道傑森的心意，但是他自己的呢？

他是清楚的，這些日子以來都是傑森和史萊德陪伴著他，雖然他們都是像家人一般的存在，只是史萊德到底還是阿爾法，有時不經意的觸碰還是讓迪克心跳變快；傑森，跟傑森在一起的感覺很好，傑森是他最心安的存在。

迪克甚至不曉得自己能不能像往常一樣面對其他朋友，不論是不是歐米茄都一樣，他不確定是不是傑森以外的人他都能接受。

也許可以，也許還是有著障礙，他目前無法明判。

這些日子他已經想得很清楚了，他想，也許再過幾天，就是時候了吧。六月就快到了，也許就快是時候回家面對一切了。他不曉得自己做好了準備沒有，雖然對前途徬徨，但卻也清楚躊躇不前不會有進展。

也許時候就快到了。

於是在六月中，當鄰居小鳥的飛翔課程已經進入到一半的時候，迪克終於做好了準備。

「史萊德，那些人還活著嗎？」這是他一直不敢確認的，他知道，他是給喪鐘救下的，因此那些人生存的機會相當渺茫。他恨那些人，也曾經希望他們全部都死光——好讓他能夠回家——但是冷靜下來後的思考，他還是不希望那些人被私刑……

「還有一個沒死。」史萊德也不打算隱瞞，既然漂亮小鳥都開口問了，表示他已經做足了準備。

傑森沒有吭聲。這些內容他已經知道了，只是擔心迪克能不能撐住。

「是嗎？那麼……」他的眼瞼低垂，思緒飛轉，思考著目前的所有可能性。

「他已經被羈押了，布魯斯不會讓他出來的，但是你如果遲遲未出現，庭審無法進行，因為檢察官不知要按什麼起訴他。」傑森把答案告訴了他。

迪克陷入沉默。

他覺得自己已經能夠面對一切了，可是現在才回去恐怕會面臨一些非議。他已經幾乎康復，他不像個「完美受害者」，也許他的堅強會讓外界認為那一切都是你情我願……他在很多案子裡看過這些問題。

如果他得面對這些，他有那個膽量嗎？

迪克知道他遲早得面對，他不可能一輩子都在這裡，就像南遷避冬的鳥兒總有一天要北歸。

「我想回去。」他做出了決定，「我要回去面對一切。」

「你不必勉強自己。」史萊德說，「等你真的做好準備的時候再說也不遲。」

迪克搖搖頭，「我已經想好了，我要回去。如果我一直躲著，事情不會解決，而且我總有一天得回去，如果我一直在這裡，我想我會走不出這個傷痛。」他微笑，「因為你們把我保護的太好了，可是我不是溫室裡的花朵。」

他們兩個當然還是擔心迪克的狀況，卻也深知迪克做了決定就很難動搖，更何況就算懲罰了加害者，最終能幫助受害者的也只有他們自己。迪克是一個堅強的人，他不是溫室裡的花，他是野外茁壯的樹。

「如果你決定了，那麼我跟史萊德都會支持你。」傑森擁抱了他。迪克現在需要的，只有家人朋友的支持。

「謝謝你們。」迪克走過去抱了史萊德。雖然主動觸碰阿爾法讓他心裡還是有些害怕，但他還是克服了，因為對方是史萊德。

迪克鬆開了手，因為朱娃摩蹭著他的腿討抱，所以他抱起了他可愛的貓來。

朱娃在他的懷抱裡發出了舒服的咕嚕聲。

晚上，他終於聽見了久違的阿福的問候，迪克向他道歉，但阿福總是如此溫暖，要他休養好再回來。從阿福的聲音中他可以聽出來電話另一方極力壓制著鼻酸，不想造成他的壓力。迪克覺得很抱歉，他本來應該更早一點跟他們聯絡的，但那時他還沒準備好。

布魯斯問了他們的地址，他現在立刻就想出發來接他們；但是迪克讓他先別來，等他全整理好自己以後，他會讓布魯斯來接的。

提姆很擔心他，但是不知道該說什麼才好，所以電話馬上就被達米安搶走了。迪克要達米安把電話還給提姆，插隊是不好的行為，達米安立刻就道歉了，迪克感覺自己好像已經回到了莊園，只要他在莊園，他就會不由自主地照顧達米安。他告訴提姆，把想給他說的話寫下來，等他回家以後再讓提姆說給他聽，提姆覺得這個主意很好。

芭芭拉，迪克最想見到的就是芭芭拉，芭芭拉是堅強的女孩，他們經歷過一樣的創痛，所以最能理解對方的痛苦。回家以後，他會非常需要芭芭拉的陪伴。

家人的聲音給了迪克無限的勇氣。

他們又在山間小屋多待了半個多月。

當七月來臨時，所有的小鳥都已經能夠飛翔。那一天，他們看到了小鳥飛出了巢，向外找尋他們的配偶和新家。迪克等的就是這一幕，他想等到鳥兒的翅膀都硬了，能自力更生了的時候再回去，否則他會很掛心這窩鄰居小鳥。

現在，他準備好了。

布魯斯帶著提姆來接他們，達米安被要求留在家，免得添亂。史萊德被要求坐到前座，他欣然接受了蝙蝠爸爸的命令，免得節外生枝。

但是這樣的安排造成了一些問題。提姆是一個阿爾法，布魯斯讓迪克坐在中間的座位是為了避免媒體拍到迪克，但是迪克還不太適應提姆，不是他討厭提姆，但是身體下意識的反應讓他感到疲憊。

所以他們在路上換了位子，現在是傑森坐中間。

「提姆，我很抱歉。」迪克把頭靠在傑森的肩膀上，閉著眼睛，吸取著傑森安撫的氣味。他不敢看提姆，怕從他眼中看到關愛的眼神。

「不，不要為此道歉，迪克。我能體會你的心情。」提姆能夠體諒迪克，卻也知道他們要回到從前，會需要一段不短的時間。他恨透了那些加害者。

他們在公路上的休息站吃飯。布魯斯把史萊德叫到外面去談話，三個羅賓就留在座位上吃漢堡。服務生不小心把可樂潑到了迪克身上，傑森有點生氣，但迪克安撫他，說反正是飲料，沒燙著，去廁所清洗一下就好了。

傑森到車上去拿乾淨的衣服給他。

迪克在廁所沖頭髮，可樂畢竟是甜的，要是黏起來會很不舒服。感到有人從外面進來了，還在沖水的他馬上跟對方道歉，說他馬上好，畢竟他佔著洗手台很不好意思。

然後他的身體僵住了。

有一隻手掌拍在他的臀部上。

迪克幾乎屏息，他想要說話，可是說不出來，他想要撥掉那隻手，可是身體不聽使喚。那隻手開始撫摸他的屁股，另一隻手向前解開了他的褲頭，摸他屁股的手現在伸進了他的內褲。迪克想尖叫，但是他叫不出，對方捂著他的嘴，但即使對方沒有捂住他的嘴他也一樣失去了聲音。

僵住了的身體動也不動，只有眼淚不停地流。

——在對方的手指進入他的時候。

過去的回憶像洪水一般將他覆蓋，他害怕，害怕死亡，害怕又遭受毆打。

_ 如果乖乖聽話，滿足對方，那一切會容易很多…… _

_ 迪克，你可以的，就像那幾個月一樣…… _

阿爾法見他沒有掙扎，就更加肆無忌憚地在他體內加入更多手指。不但如此，他還啃舔著迪克的腺體，嘴裡滔滔說著真香真甜，說他很幸運，選中了一個還沒被標記的歐米茄蕩婦。

_ 很快就會過去的…… _

_ 很快的，迪克，再忍忍就過去了…… _

迪克聽見了傑森的怒吼，下一秒他被放開了，但是他的身體還沒有恢復，整個人倒在地上不會動。他聽見了傑森的怒吼和打鬥的聲音，隨後他聽見了提姆和布魯斯的聲音……他感到自己被抱了起來，是史萊德的氣味，是史萊德抱起了他……

他聽見史萊德告訴布魯斯，他去隔壁的旅館開一個房間讓迪克休息。他聽見了傑森喊著他一起跟去。他聽見了提姆報警的聲音。他聽見了布魯斯拗斷對方手骨的聲音……

然後他什麼也聽不見了，只看得見眼前迅速變換的場景。餐廳的景物便成了旅館的大廳，樓梯扶手的鐵條快速轉動，就像坐火車時看向窗外的感覺一樣，然後就是房間內的壁紙，如此炫目，如此令人昏沉。

朱娃的聲音把他拉回了神。他能感受到自己的呼吸急促、心跳加速。迪克這才發覺過去的那數個月的恐懼早已經烙印在他的身上，當那個阿爾法觸摸他的身體時他根本無法動彈，就像那些日子裡他被命令的時候一樣。

_ 「婊子，給老子趴好別動，屁股翹高一點是聽不懂是嗎？」 _

_ 「媽的下賤東西，連個充氣娃娃都不如。」 _

_ 「歐米茄的洞天生就是欠操，歐米茄都是欠操的東西。」 _

_ 「你以為你跟阿爾法一樣嗎？看看你現在的樣子，知道誰的拳頭大吧！」 _

_ 「歐米茄就是要照三餐打啦！打過歐米茄的阿爾法才是真阿爾法！」 _

——他的身體在那瞬間像是被凍結了一樣，因為那是再自然不過的反應——在經歷了那幾個月的「特殊訓練」之後。

迪克又陷入了恐慌中，淚水已經模糊了他的視線，他想吸氣，可是卻吸不到；他想哭出聲，可是喉嚨像是啞了一般……

_ 神啊，讓我死吧…… _

「嘿！小知更鳥，沒事了，沒事了，我在你身邊。」

_ 這是誰的聲音？ _

模糊的視線讓他看不清。

「小知更鳥……」

_ 是熟悉的人…… _

「小知更鳥……」

_ 是傑森。 _

迪克的急促呼吸平穩了下來，傑森的聲音還有氣味安撫了他……

現在他才看清楚，傑森、史萊德、提姆還有布魯斯都在他身邊。

他的家人在他的身邊，沒有壞人在這裡。

「小知更鳥，沒事了，沒事了，我們吃點藥好不好？」傑森輕輕地說，然後把白色的藥丸放入迪克嘴裡，然後幫助他喝水。傑森撫著迪克的胸口，輕聲道，「睡一會吧，小知更鳥，我們不趕路，我們在這裡休息一會兒。」他握著迪克的手，在迪克逐漸沉睡時，一直用溫柔的聲音喃喃說著小知更鳥。

當迪克睡著後，他們才開門讓醫生和警察靠近床邊。

「麻煩了。」傑森向醫生致謝。

布魯斯則走到警察旁邊，向警察詢問對方的名字。史萊德坐在傑森旁邊，兩人盯著醫生替迪克檢查身體。而提姆仍然在驚嚇當中，坐在床的另一邊不知所措。

警察告訴他們，嫌犯是性騷擾慣犯，在這裡的餐廳當服務生，剛才是故意把飲料弄在迪克身上，讓他到廁所去好加以侵犯。如果不是傑森即時發現，迪克的情況會更慘，而不只是用手指性侵了。

醫生給迪克檢查了身體，穴口有些許挫傷，腺體有被咬的痕跡，警察已經採集檢體，也詢問了其他目擊證人，醫生也給他開了驗傷單。

「他的情形比大多數的受害者嚴重，我指心理方面的，他是否以前被性侵過？」醫生開診斷書時順便問了這句，而眾人臉沉了下去，醫生已經心裡有數。「你們要多注意他，如果之後又遭受相似情境，情況可能還是一樣。許多性騷擾的受害者在當下會愣住，而聽你們對警察的描述來看，他以前曾經遭受過性侵，很可能還有暴力，所以事情發生的當下，他很有可能認為忍住就能很快結束而不是反抗。當然，受害者當下很可能因為生命遭受威脅而妥協，這是常見的。」

眾人仍然沉默。

「你們誰是他的阿爾法？」警察需要做筆錄。

布魯斯跟史萊德都走了過去。布魯斯很不滿地瞪著喪鐘，但這傢伙剛剛跟他談的結果是，為了庭審順利，他要充當迪克的阿爾法。基於迪克對喪鐘的異常信任，布魯斯無法拒絕。

「這是他的父親，我是他的阿爾法。」史萊德說。

「筆錄做好了，需要你們簽名。還有，替他買個頸圈吧，可以保護他不被咬。」警察提出建議。

歐米茄頸圈歷史悠久，有些歐米茄為了自保會戴著，有些阿爾法則是把頸圈當作情趣，而迪克則認為那是奴隸的象徵，所以曾經公開反對過那種東西。

也許就是公開參與平權運動才讓他被盯上……布魯斯緊握拳頭，忍耐著心痛。

史萊德當然也知道漂亮小鳥恨透那東西，他是不可能讓他戴那種過時產物的。

警察和醫生走後，房間內的氣氛立刻降到低點。達米安沒來是對的，因為他會把事情弄得更加複雜。現在沒有人願意開口，因為也不知道能說什麼。沉默許久，布魯斯才對是喪鐘和傑森道謝，看到迪克的樣子還有適才他們幫助迪克冷靜下來的情形，他知道這幾個月他們都經歷了很多。

如果是他，是做不到這麼精細的，還很有可能傷害迪克……喪鐘當時把迪克帶走的決定是對的。

喪鐘聳肩，接受了蝙蝠俠的道謝。

提姆起身去開窗戶，因為房間內的混雜氣味太濃，他擔心影響迪克。「布魯斯，你一定要幫迪克伸張正義。」他看著窗外，「我能把那傢伙的資料和受害者都找出來，布魯斯，你一定要幫他伸張正義。」

布魯斯走向前，拍著提姆顫抖的身體，輕聲說道，「我會的。我會的。」

晚上，迪克醒了。

傑森把一盤好料放在他面前，「牛肉堡、焦糖奶茶，吃點東西吧！」但迪克不為所動。

他一點都不餓，他只需要傑森。

「傑……我能抱抱你嗎？」他只需要傑森的氣味，他需要傑森的體溫。

傑森把盤子放到一旁床頭櫃上，爬上床去讓迪克抱。

「抱緊我，傑……」迪克輕輕地說著，聲音幾不可聞。

傑森一樣沒說話，只是靜靜的，讓迪克抱著。他如今能給迪克的，不過是安全感，別的，他也無法為了他而做什麼。

「傑……你會不會討厭我，看不起我？」

傑森怔住了，迪克為什麼問這個？

「我……明明可以打敗他的，他只有一個人，我絕對有勝算……可是我只想著讓他做他想做的一切，這樣子我才會安全……傑，那些日子的恐懼已經烙印在我的細胞裡了，傑，我怕我會就這樣一輩子，我就是他們口中的蕩婦……」迪克低垂著眼瞼，看著純白色的棉被。

傑森不知道能怎麼安慰迪克，他不會再說自己遭遇小丑毆打時的狀況，那的確是他心底的瘡口，但是比不上迪克遭遇到的，入肌入骨的疼痛。

他撫摸著迪克的後腦，揉捏著他的後頸，希望能減輕他一些的焦慮。

「我永遠在你身邊，我永遠在。」他輕輕地說著，這是他給迪克的承諾。他會一直在迪克身邊，他會一直支撐著他。

「嗯……」迪克把臉貼在傑森的頰上，看著他頸上的絨毛。傑森的臉頰好溫暖，他的擁抱也是如此溫暖。

吸氣，吐息。

傑森的唇覆上了迪克的唇，而他沒有反對。

體液的交換，舌頭的交纏，他們就像海盜一樣掠奪著彼此的領地。心跳加速，體溫遽升，倒在柔軟床上的他們撫摸著彼此的身體。迪克仍然有一瞬間遲疑，但旋即被自己的慾望帶走。他撫摸著傑森的陰莖，想要讓他舒服；但是傑森撥開了他的手，捧著他的臉頰輕聲說道讓他來服務。於是迪克雙手放開，讓傑森在他身上留下游移的酥麻感。

他們的陰莖互相摩擦，雙唇緊密地觸碰在一起，當分開時有銀絲連著他們，而噴出的體液沾染了彼此泛紅的身體。

迪克好久沒有感覺到釋放了。

在那段日子裡，只有殘忍的掠奪而沒有如此的呵護，如此的放鬆。傑森是這麼小心謹慎地對他，害怕他受傷而屢屢詢問他是否舒服……傑森真的很愛他，迪克知道；但他不知道自己能否回應傑森的愛。

他愛傑森，但是現在……他很混亂。也許要在這一切過後，他才有回應的能力。迪克閉上雙眼，讓自己進入沉思的世界。

倦意帶走了他的思緒。


	12. Chapter 12

傑森把迪克拉入懷裡抱著。迪克已經睡著了，他睡得很安穩，代表白天發生的事情暫時被他拋在腦後了。他回想起下午跟布魯斯的爭吵，他很難相信布魯斯對迪克像對他一樣。他已經理解布魯斯不殺小丑，但那是因為小丑殺的不是迪克。為何布魯斯會放過那個人？他不相信是為了伸張正義。

「我並沒有救那個人。」布魯斯的語氣有些沉重，「是芭芭拉替他報了警。」

很合理。傑森能理解芭芭拉這麼做的原因。芭芭拉不願意布魯斯雙手沾染鮮血，芭芭拉深知殺死加害者並不會讓自己得到解放，芭芭拉也深知唯有讓一切進入司法程序，才能真正讓迪克獲得救贖——至少他能親眼見證法律替他伸張正義，而不是以私刑這種他不可能接受的方式。

芭芭拉了解迪克。

「迪克不認同私刑。」傑森淡淡說道，「芭芭拉了解他。不管你怎麼看，迪克都會需要庭審，這樣才能讓他真正從惡夢中釋放。你了解他，他要的從來都不是靠法律來懲罰加害者，而是讓自己能夠走出去。」

布魯斯很安靜。

在傑森的意料之中。

「謝謝你們這些日子照顧著他。」布魯斯擁抱了傑森，「謝謝你，傑森。」

傑森知道迪克一直都是布魯斯心中最特別的那個兒子，誰都比不上，連達米安都差了迪克一截，誰都清楚知道只是選擇不說。如今的他已經欣然接受布魯斯的等差之愛，但正因為布魯斯是人，他心裡的缺口是迪克填補的，一切都無可厚非。

傑森擁抱了布魯斯。

「你知道，不管你怎麼做，迪克都不會恨你。」他小聲地說，「我也不恨你。」

布魯斯沒有回話，抱著傑森的手卻加了力道。傑森能從他的動作中感覺到布魯斯的愧疚與感謝，布魯斯從來都不是一個善於表達情感的人，這是他所能做的最自然的方式。

傑森閉上了眼睛。

**

迪克終於回到韋恩莊園。

他們是趁著夜色朦朧時回去的，所以沒有遭遇任何記者。達米安在門口等著，看到車子回來時難掩興奮，想著要早一點看到迪克。不過車門一開，下車的卻是喪鐘跟傑森，讓達米安「嗤」了一聲表達不滿。

傑森把迪克帶下車。迪克整個人都倚在他身上，頭靠著他的肩膀，一句話也沒說。達米安很想跟他說話，可是被布魯斯叫住，要他不要吵迪克。達米安真的很不高興。

迪克的事情他清楚，可是為什麼不能讓他跟他說說話？父親的霸道他清楚，可是他想迪克想了一年了，忍不住。

「理查。」達米安叫他。

布魯斯皺眉頭，把手放在達米安的肩上，示意要他安靜；可達米安看到連喪鐘都能陪著迪克上樓時，徹底生氣了。

「為什麼我不能找理查？父親，這不公平。」

「他需要休息，達米安。」提姆幫布魯斯解釋，卻遭受了白眼。

「沒有人問你的意見，德雷克。」

「達米安少爺，你不能這樣跟提姆說話，迪克少爺如果知道了，會煩心的。」老管家在一旁勸道，達米安雖然很頑皮，但是很聽他跟迪克的話。「我相信迪克少爺需要休息，達米安少爺，何不等到他身體舒服了再跟他說話呢？」

達米安憋著嘴，接受了阿福的建議。

雖然剛剛才被達米安沒大沒小，但是提姆還是認為，布魯斯需要給達米安一個解釋。「布魯斯，達米安不是一般的小孩子，他值得得到一個解釋。你得讓他知道發生了什麼事。」

提姆說的話向來很有道理，布魯斯也清楚。達米安確實不是尋常孩子，他很早熟，迪克的情況他是了解的，昨天發生的事，他身為家中的一份子，的確有資格了解情況。

「昨天在休息站時，他被性侵了。」

阿福瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信這會發生。達米安則怒氣衝天，質問父親為何會讓這種事情發生。

「對方是慣犯，故意把甜的飲料弄倒，讓迪克去廁所梳洗，他再尾隨過去。不過幸好傑森發現得早，阻止了他繼續往下……」提姆盡量精簡地說出來，他太了解布魯斯，若是讓他說，則會沒完沒了。

「理查為什麼沒有反抗？他是夜翼！」達米安不能相信這種事會發生，「理查怎能讓這種事發生在他身上？」

「達米安！」布魯斯怒氣升起，提姆立刻站到他們兩個中間，試圖緩解衝突。

「布魯斯，讓我來，你不要罵達米安，他只是不了解。」提姆緩頰，現在再鬧個什麼都只是增添迪克的壓力。

布魯斯暫時按壓下了怒氣。

提姆轉身向達米安，說，「迪克經歷的不是很容易克服的事，他經歷了暴力脅迫，雖然看起來已經好了，可是昨天的事情讓我們知道，他有創傷性症候群，事情發生的時候，他沒辦法像以前一樣，馬上反應，相反的，他選擇妥協，因為那幾個月的監禁他一直遭受死亡威脅。達米安，你懂我要說的是什麼嗎？迪克不再是以前的他了，他需要家人的支持，他需要你的支持。他是受害者，你不能責怪他反應不合期待，如果你剛剛說的話被他聽見了，那樣會讓他更想一死了之。請體諒布魯斯沒帶著你去接迪克，也不讓你去找他，因為你到剛剛都還沒準備好。而這不是你的錯，是我們都沒有準備好。」提姆相當有耐心地給達米安解釋。達米安本來就很聰明，他立刻明白了父親的苦心還有德雷克想說的事。他了解PTSD，但是沒想過會發生在他景仰的人身上。

「迪克少爺……」

「傑森跟喪鐘正陪著他，目前應該沒問題。」提姆跟阿福說。

「我想我應該去泡一些菊花茶上樓……我去泡茶……」阿福看起來還在驚異之中，提姆便要布魯斯去幫阿福。因為不能把兩個韋恩放在一起，免得又惹出什麼事端。

於是布魯斯跟著阿福進門了，而達米安瞪著提姆，不知道能說什麼。

「接下來的日子會比找不到他的時候還要艱辛。」提姆說，「迪克的狀況真的不是很好，我們都得小心，也得堅強起來，不要讓他更受傷。」

達米安雖然沒有回話，但提姆知道他已經聽進去了。

良久，達米安才問道，「那害他變這樣的可惡的傢伙抓到了嗎？昨天那個。」

「抓到了，我已經把他所有資料都找了出來，到時開庭會需要。」

「最好關到死，免得我失手殺了他。」達米安握拳。

提姆嘆氣，但這是達米安抒發的方式，他不會指責他。

「天涼了，我們進去吧。」

於是兩人一前一後走進了屋內。

**

達米安還是去看了迪克。

迪克正在房裡休息，雖然棉被蓋住了他的身體，達米安還是看得出來迪克的身形比以前瘦，即使他現在的氣色看起來很健康。房間內還有兩個人，是陶德跟喪鐘，一個在床邊坐著，一個在窗戶旁坐著，似乎都沒有離開理查房間的意思。達米安決定忽視他們的存在。

他上前去，陶德果然想阻止他靠近理查，但被理查阻止了。理查還像以前一樣摸他的頭，對他微笑。達米安忽然覺得很抱歉，理查居然還能對他微笑，他總是溫柔地對他，傾聽他的想法……德雷克剛剛的話還在他腦海裡轉。

「嘿，達米，好久不見。」

迪克的微笑透露了一絲痛苦。

「理查。」達米安發現當他叫這個名字的時候，迪克的眉頭皺了，即使只有一秒，他也一樣沒漏看。「你還好嗎？」

還是一樣的笑容，但是達米安對這樣的笑容很陌生，這是迪克刻意為之的笑容，不是像以前那樣發自內心的笑。達米安不喜歡。

「我很好，達米。」

「騙人！」達米安在思考以前就脫口而出，看到迪克眉頭淡鎖，他後悔了。

傑森本來想把達米安拉出去，但迪克拉住了達米安的手，把他留了下來。

「對不起，達米，我不應該騙你，是，我很不好。」迪克的臉稍微沉了，卻還是努力給達米安微笑。「達米，我很想你，也很想跟你說話，可是我很累，能讓我休息一會兒嗎？」他很累，幾乎連撐起身體都做不到，渾身沉重，心理的壓力大於實際的生理不適。

「我……很想你。」達米安知道自己應該聽提姆的話，不要來的。

「我也很想你，達米。」這句話是真的，只不過他太累了，整個人昏沉沉，忽然在達米安面前失去了意識。

達米安受到驚嚇，正想搖醒他的時候被傑森拉住了手，傑森告訴他迪克不舒服，所以剛吃了藥，是藥效讓他睡著的，不必緊張。但那畫面還是嚇著了他，離開時一直不斷回頭看著睡著的迪克。

傑森在走廊上跟他說，「迪克明天還要去醫院檢查身體，讓他休息吧。還有，如果不想看到他痛苦的樣子，暫時不要叫他的名字。想知道原因，去問提姆。」

「告訴我。不要敷衍我。」

傑森嘆了口氣，果然不能敷衍這個小大人，只好告訴他了。傑森把達米安帶回他房間去，迪克有白髮老頭陪著應該沒問題。

「達米安，你應該知道他有創傷症候群了，對吧？」

達米安點頭。

「你也觀察到迪克剛剛有點不舒服對吧？」

達米安再次點頭。

「他被囚禁的那幾個月，那些人都是叫他的名字，所以他現在不喜歡被叫名字，這是他剛剛皺眉頭的原因。」

達米安沉默了。

傑森知道他在思考，「你很聰明，你也很愛他，你知道要怎麼樣才能減少傷害。」

「我知道了。」達米安現在心情很複雜，他不喜歡這些，但事情已經發生，他只能做好自己。「父親……應該找到他的，他應該能找到他的，可是他失敗了。他辜負了……理查。」這是他這幾個月來的情緒，在這個時候對著傑森爆發了。

傑森雙手環胸，他知道達米安的心情是什麼，但他不打算讓家裡的情況更複雜，所以他勸道，「達米安，布魯斯已經很自責，他習慣把罪孽都往自己身上加。」這是他過來人的經驗，「但你放心，布魯斯會為了迪克而盡力，不會讓那些壞人逃脫制裁。」希望達米安懂。

「但是……他放了那個混蛋。」

傑森不想隱瞞達米安，他有權利知道真相。

「是芭芭拉報的警，布魯斯本想放他在那裡爛掉。」他說，「但你要知道這對迪克的意義是什麼，如果布魯斯真的讓那個主謀死在那裡，你認為迪克真的有辦法恢復嗎？」

他們都懂，不可能。

傑森繼續說，「迪克也會因為布魯斯為他殺人而自毀的，芭芭拉深知這一點，所以報了警。」

「合理。」

「所以，你要怎麼看布魯斯我無法阻止，但你有權利了解一切，你也必須了解為什麼我們這麼做。」一切都是為了迪克的康復。

達米安很久都沒有說話。

「如果你沒有問題了，我要先回去了。」雖然迪克吃了藥，但還是不能放心。他們沒辦法預測昨天發生的事情對他會有什麼影響，一切都得等明天迪克去看了醫生以後才能知道。而且，檢查結果出來以後，迪克就會知道那件事。

他不能懷孕了。

如果迪克知道了，肯定會影響他的狀態……但這些檢查不得不進行，他們要走向法院，勢必得做好準備。

傑森回到了迪克房間，史萊德仍然坐在窗前，而他走上床，握著迪克的手，跟他一起入眠。

一切，都得看明天。


	13. Chapter 13

晚上，迪克果然做噩夢了。

傑森立刻抱住他，隨即發現他並沒有醒，而是反射性的抵抗著。史萊德坐在一旁，有點不知所措。

迪克不斷扭動身體，嘴裡也一直唸唸有詞，唸的都不是任何人能接受的內容。

「走開！不要！不要再這樣了……很痛……」

「知更鳥，是我，沒有人在傷害你。」傑森用眼神示意史萊德做些什麼，於是年長的Alpha也試著講些話，希望迪克能聽見。

「羅賓，你在家裡，你很安全。」他說。

房間內的騷動引來了家裡的其他人，布魯斯看到這樣的狀況，一時間也不知道怎麼解決；達米安跟提姆都嚇到了，他們從沒看過這樣子的迪克。

阿福拿來了鎮定劑，也不管明天還有檢查要做，現在最重要的是讓他的身體冷靜下來。

迪克總算冷靜了下來。

但大夥已經被弄得睡不著覺，只好在客廳喝阿福泡的茶。史萊德也加入了他們，但是傑森還在樓上陪著迪克，沒有下來。大家都拿著杯子，若有所思，臉色非常凝重。

達米安說他明天要請假，不去上學，布魯斯難得同意了，因此提姆也表示要在家陪迪克，布魯斯也答應了。明天迪克要去檢查，他們決定一起去陪著他。

迪克回來的消息，除了家裡人之外，就只有芭芭拉知道，所以芭芭拉也會到醫院來。戈登還不知道，布魯斯沒有通知他，想著等迪克所有的檢查都完成以後，再讓外界知曉。

等檢查結果出來，就要進入法律程序了。

迪克的狀況相當……複雜，但是他確實需要走這一回。迪克就是這樣的個性，布魯斯有瞬間很後悔，如果他能讓迪克……不，殺人不會是迪克會想要的，永遠不是。

**

布魯斯給迪克安排了一系列的檢查。

過程並不輕鬆，不管是檢查身體，還是心理諮商，迪克的狀況都不好。檢查身體的時候，醫院不知何故派了一名Alpha醫師來，即使布魯斯抗議過後馬上重新安排了一位Omega醫師，還是讓敵克花了一小時的時間緩解心理焦慮。

等報告的時間，他們做了諮商。

過程一樣糟糕，因為迪克回憶起那段時間的事，導致他幾乎整個時間都需要傑森在一旁安撫。他們都已經有了心理準備，到時候做筆錄大概會很慘烈。

但是再糟糕都沒有健康報告糟糕，除了迪克自己以外，所有人都知道的一個壞消息。

「——我不能懷孕是什麼意思？」迪克的臉上寫著驚慌失措，報告上那些無法復原的身體傷害他都可以當作沒事，因為那跟過去在夜間巡邏時受的傷機乎沒有區別；但報告上寫著他無法懷孕的一行文字，讓迪克無法接受。

醫生很有耐心地解釋道，「格雷森先生，由於您經歷過……那樣的情況，粗暴的行為對您的生殖腔造成影響，但最主要的是您在期間應該經歷過一次流產，流產之後沒有得到妥善照護，留下了永久性的傷害，這是最主要的原因。」醫生慎選了用詞，但還是觸發了迪克的創傷。

「流產？」迪克覺得眼前一片白，一陣暈眩襲擊了他，傑森趕緊抱住他、安慰他。

他想起了那一次不明原因的出血……他以為是被那群人過度暴力的進入才會流血……他們從來不關心迪克的身體狀況，就連他暈眩時都使用他的身體……用不限於陰莖的東西。原來那次的出血就是流產嗎？迪克不敢相信，他不想相信也拒絕相信。

他感到胃部一陣惡寒，失去了說話的能力。

「有沒有辦法醫治？」布魯斯問醫生，「需要做什麼療程都沒問題，請給他最好的治療。」

「韋恩先生，現在的確有一些療程可以嘗試，但我還是得給您心理準備，情況可能不會太樂觀。」醫生也不希望給他們太多的希望，因為希望落空的打擊會更重。

「不要緊，也不必擔心費用，就算傾盡我所有，我也要我的兒子能康復。」

迪克靠在傑森的胸膛上，這個打擊太大，讓他暫時失去力量。他不確定自己等一會兒有沒有力氣行走，現在他只想要在安全的地方休息，而傑森提供了他這樣的地方。

離開診間，芭芭拉跟其他人都在外面等。

「嘿。」芭芭拉看見他的神色不對，傑森示意她先不要跟迪克說話，所以她沒說下去。

「我去推個輪椅過來。」史萊德看出他們的需要了。

所有人都一言不發，跟著布魯斯到停車場。他們都上了車，但是還要等阿福，他去替迪克領藥。看著那大包藥，主要是舒緩負面情緒的藥物，阿福心裡十分複雜。迪克本來是他們家裡最陽光的人……如今要靠這些藥物？這太過了……老管家忍著不要流下淚水，免得迪克看到以後會自責。

八個人，兩輛車，回到韋恩莊園時大家的情緒都是低落的。

下車後，傑森跟史萊德帶著迪克回房間，提姆跟達米安則安靜地坐在客廳，等著聽大人們的談話。

「我可以跟我爸說，筆錄遲些做，或是到家裡做。」芭芭拉看著布魯斯，「迪克做了身體檢查，發生了什麼事嗎？」只有她還不知道迪克無法生育的事情。

「醫生說他以後都不能懷孕了。那群人的強姦對他的身體造成了永久性的損傷，迪克曾經流產，但沒有得到醫療照護，所以——」

「應該殺了那個渣滓！」達米安拍桌而立，不能接受這樣的事情。

提姆把他拉回沙發上坐好，希望他冷靜。

芭芭拉沉默沒有說話，她不知道該說什麼，迪克的情況確實糟糕，即使她是最能體會迪克心情的人，情況遠比她當初嚴重多了。

「我會研究相關療程。」布魯斯說，「盡力讓他恢復健康。」

「比起那些。」提姆說，「他的心理健康似乎更重要，我的意思是，昨天晚上的事情，未來還有可能會發生……」迪克做噩夢的樣子，讓他很心痛。

「迪克的情況，傑森跟喪鐘最清楚，等有空時再讓他們跟我們詳細說明。」布魯斯說，「接下來還有法律層面的問題得處理，戈登署長已經知曉迪克回來的事情，到時候筆錄一定不會比今天更輕鬆。然後是法院的事，我已經委託了律師，等筆錄做完，我會跟他研究對策。」他清了清喉嚨，覺得今天喉嚨特別乾澀，「再來就是媒體問題，這件事情已經鬧得全國盡知，媒體一定會來。」

「我會請我爸多增派一些警力。」芭芭拉說，「好在迪克幾乎不需要出門，不然對他壓力更大。」這是苦中唯一直得慶幸的事。

「總而言之。」布魯斯下結論，「他回來了，就好了。這期間，需要大家一起照顧迪克，從前是他照顧我們，現在換我們了。」迪克就算還是小孩子的時候，也總是照顧著他，長大了，他一直照顧著弟弟，家中的人都愛他。

「布魯斯老爺。」阿福終於開口，「請您一定要替他討回公道。」他說話時的聲音顫抖，像是集合了憤怒與無力。對他而言，布魯斯是他的兒子，迪克是他的孫子，他珍愛的家人……如今他的孫子受到傷害，他務求討回公道。

「別擔心，阿福，我一定會的，我們一定會的。」布魯斯抱住了他，因為現在的阿福需要一個擁抱。

布魯斯的眼神變得銳利且可怖。

這樣的仇，他們當然要討。

當然。


End file.
